Cómo enamorar a Tino en pocos pasos
by MilyV
Summary: AU. Berwald está enamorado de Tino pero no se anima a confersárselo. Pero por suerte cuenta con Magnus quien está decidido a darle una mano. Pero ¿será suficiente con sus consejos para conseguir al muchacho de sus sueños? SuFin / DenNed.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Capítulo I

Desde el mismo instante que lo había visto en clases, se había enamorado de él. No había momento en el que no dejara de pensar en él. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido de aquella forma. Hasta aquel entonces nunca había comprendido por qué aquellos que lo rodeaban se deprimían cuando el objeto de su afecto no les correspondía. Siempre había pensado que era una mera fase y no era de mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, desde que sus ojos azules se habían posado sobre él, todo había cambiado. Se había dicho a sí mismo, al ingresar a la facultad, que solamente se iba a enfocar en sus estudios. ¡Estaba tan equivocado! Sí, les daba la relevancia que les correspondía, pero era aquel muchacho quién dominaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces pensaba que simplemente se había vuelto loco o que era solamente una obsesión que pronto se borraría. No se imaginaba cuán equivocado estaba.

Ya habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde la primera vez que lo había visto y nunca se había animado a confesárselo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No quería perder su amistad y además, dudaba de que fuera correspondido. ¿Qué podría lograr con ello? Sólo se podía imaginar la vergüenza del rechazo y el hecho de que no volvería a hablar con él en lo que le restaba de la carrera.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se había animado a hablarle. Jamás se iba a olvidar de cómo había sucedido.

 _Berwald siempre miraba si el muchacho se había presentado a la clase. Sí, sabía que estaba mal pero de todas maneras era algo que lo hacía todas las veces, por más que intentaba no hacerlo. Miró hacia adelante, donde el finés solía ocupar uno de los sitios, pero éste no se hallaba presente. Aquello le extrañó. Tino era de esos pocos estudiantes que nunca faltaban a clase._

 _Se preocupó por él. Tal vez le había pasado algo en el camino. No tenía modo de saberlo y aquel pensamiento ocupó su mente por todo el resto de la clase. No pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Se limitó a tomar las notas puntuales pero su atención no estaba dirigida hacia la lección del día._

 _Al acabar la clase, encontró al muchacho sudado y con dificultad para respirar. Aparentemente había corrido desde su dormitorio._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado._

 _El finlandés se limitó a asentir. No podía hablar todavía debido a que le faltaba el aire. Berwald le dio su botella de agua para que tomara de la misma y esperó a que se recuperara para saber qué en realidad había sucedido._

— _¡Me quedé dormido! —exclamó mientras que le agarraba del brazo para sostenerse del escandinavo:—¡Estaba estudiando para otro examen y me quedé dormido sobre mis apuntes! ¡Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde! —añadió. Por alguna razón, había decidido descargarse con un aparente desconocido y pronto se disculpó:—Lo siento, sé que no te interesa._

 _Berwald negó con la cabeza._

— _Te puedo prestar mis apuntes si así lo deseas —le dijo y así fueron a un banco para que Tino pudiera descansar._

Aquella noche había decidido ir a un bar cerca del campus. Bueno, más bien, había sido prácticamente obligado a ir a dicho lugar por su compañero de dormitorio. Este último había pensado que tomar un poco de alcohol le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, ya que la gran mayoría del tiempo lo veía muy rígido. Es más dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera dejado llevar por la diversión.

—Debería estar leyendo… —murmuró el sueco mientras que aguardaban al _bartender_.

—¡Oh, vamos! Una noche no te hará nada —le replicó el danés con una enorme sonrisa:—¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? —le preguntó:—¡Anda, necesitas divertirte! —Magnus miraba por todas partes, ansioso.

Berwald no respondió. Se limitó a observar el ambiente. La mayoría de la gente eran estudiantes igual que ellos y probablemente se había topado con varios de ellos durante las clases, aunque no recordaba el nombre de ninguno. Como no quería ser grosero con su compañero, respiró profundamente y esperó a que llegara la cerveza que habían pedido.

Aunque Magnus podría parecer de esas personas que no se percataban de mucho de lo que sucedía, sabía que había algo que sucedía con el sueco. Era esa la otra razón por la cual lo había invitado a tomar un par de tragos. Había notado que en ocasiones se quedaba pensando en algo y como lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se lo iba a contar así de fácil, pensó que el alcohol sería la solución.

Por supuesto le había costado bastante convencerlo de que le hiciera compañía en el bar. Había tenido que ceder bastante, como tener que encargarse de la ropa y limpiar el dormitorio por un mes entero, pero le daba igual. Para él, que Berwald finalmente se diera por vencido y dijera que sí era más que suficiente.

Pasada una media hora y un par de tragos, Magnus decidió que era el momento de confrontarlo.

—Pensé que tendrías mejores planes para un viernes —le dijo sinceramente el sueco con cierta melancolía. Éste miraba fijamente su vaso vacío sin animarse a mirar a su amigo.

—Oh, vamos. Eres una buena compañía —contestó antes de darle un par de palmadas encima del hombro:—Aunque dudo que estés así por mí —le replicó:—¿Qué sucede contigo, Ber? —le preguntó antes de alzar su vaso para que el bartender le sirviese más.

Berwald solamente le miró de reojo y se quedó en silencio. Seguramente el danés se reiría de él. Su amigo tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo que a veces le envidiaba un poco. ¿Cómo se lo podría explicar? Magnus podía conseguir todas las citas que él deseaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Dudaba que pudiera comprender su problema.

—No es nada —le dijo secamente. Esperaba que el danés perdiera el interés pronto.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡A mí no me engañas! —exclamó:—Tú has estado cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar así que yo ahora te escucharé —insistió. No, no iba a permitir a que se le escapara tan fácilmente. Hasta que no le dijera qué era lo que le molestaba, no iba a dejar que se fuera de allí.

El sueco refunfuñó e intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿No tendrías que estar molestando a Willem? —le preguntó, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para distraerle. Realmente le parecía extraño que prefiriese pasar una noche de viernes con él que con su novio. Aunque lo estaba usando más bien como una táctica para olvidar el asunto en cuestión.

—Él se fue a visitar a sus hermanos —Se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de contarle acerca de los últimos mensajes que había recibido de su pareja, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Berwald estaba intentando hacer:—¡Pero a ti no te interesa eso! —exclamó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo prolongado. Magnus solamente quería darle una mano. Sí, le picaba la curiosidad pero estaba más preocupado por él que simplemente indagar en su vida personal. No entendía por qué no confiaba en él siendo que hacía un par de años que compartían techo.

—Ya te dije, no es de gran importancia —Apenas le sirvieron otro trago más, se dispuso a tomarlo todo de una vez por todas.

Magnus, un tanto decepcionado, se percató de que el otro había dejado su móvil desprotegido y mientras el otro disfrutaba de su trago, lo tomó en un santiamén. ¿No se lo iba a decir? Entonces iba a investigar por su cuenta.

—A ver qué tenemos aquí… —Se dijo a sí mismo antes de que Berwald se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Deja eso —le pidió tras golpear la mesa de la barra con el vaso. Nunca le importó demasiado lo que el otro pudiera tener en su móvil, así que esperaba el mismo trato. Había ciertas fotos que las había tomado para su disfrute personal y no quería que Magnus las viera.

No obstante, el danés no escuchó la solicitud de su amigo y mientras el otro intentaba sacarle el móvil, Magnus se levantó de su asiento para curiosear un poco más. Pronto una enorme sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro y Berwald supo que estaba en problemas.

—Y todo este tiempo pensé que no tenías sentimientos —bromeó el danés, quién descaradamente iba mirando las fotos en la galería del teléfono. Había tenido sus sospechas pero no había pensado en hallar tal secreto.

—Devuélvemelo —le requirió una vez más Berwald, quien estaba bastante avergonzado.

Magnus obedientemente se lo entregó pero con lo que había visto ya era más que suficiente.

—Así que te gusta Tino, ¿eh? —le preguntó aunque era más que evidente que era así. Se volvió a sentar para poder conversar mejor con el otro.

—No —Aunque Berwald sabía que era inútil negarlo. Magnus era la última persona con la cual quería discutir su vida amorosa. Mejor dicho, la falta de una vida amorosa. En fin, como fuera, sabía que no iba a poder escapar de aquella conversación.

Magnus se empezó a reír antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro. Le causaba gracia que el otro quisiera esconder algo así de él. Más tarde que temprano se hubiera enterado de todas maneras.

—En fin —Se hizo del tonto y luego le pellizcó una de las mejillas:—¿Y? ¿Ya lo invitaste a salir? —le preguntó. Ya podía anticipar la respuesta pero quería escucharla salir de la boca de su amigo.

El silencio contestó por el sueco. Se le había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca pudo vencer la vergüenza que le producía hacerle tal pregunta al finlandés. En las veces que había hablado con él, nunca pudo hacerlo. Ocasionalmente se juntaban para realizar trabajos prácticos pero estaba tan enfocado en disfrutar sencillamente de la compañía de Tino que animarse a algo más nunca fue una opción.

—¿Me estás cargando? —le preguntó nuevamente el danés:—¿Y por qué no? SI te gusta, deberías hacerlo —le explicó como si fuera de lo más sencillo:—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? El "no" ya lo tienes de todas maneras —Se encogió de hombros.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Pidió que le sirvieran otro trago más. Prefería olvidar que todo esto estaba sucediendo. Tal vez a la mañana no iba a recordar nada e iba a continuar la vida como si nada.

Quería levantarse e irse de allí. Sin embargo, eso no sería la solución porque la plática continuaría en su dormitorio y se convertiría en un bucle sin fin. ¡Cómo detestaba la posición en la que se hallaba en aquel momento!

Lo que más detestaba en ese instante era la expresión del danés. Era como si quisiera restregárselo en la cara. Por esta clase de cosas era que él no le contaba nada muy personal.

—Eres un tonto, Ber —comentó Magnus antes de apoyarse sobre uno de sus hombros:—Tienes la solución frente a ti… Bueno, al lado tuyo en realidad —aclaró. Necesitaba un poco de diversión en su vida.

El sueco se acomodó los lentes antes de echarle un vistazo. Se masajeó la frente antes de animarse a preguntar a qué se refería con eso. Aquello se había tornado en un gran dolor de cabeza y no creía que fuera por haber tomado demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo agradezcas —comentó el danés sin darse cuenta de la expresión de horror del otro:—Es más, creo que es hora de tu primera lección.

Berwald rodó los ojos, exasperado. Ese hombre evidentemente estaba completamente borracho. No creía necesitar ayuda de nadie y menos de él. Porque todo estaba bien con Tino. Él estaba más que contento con ser sólo su amigo… En realidad, no. Pero el temor de perderlo era mayor que la felicidad que podría experimentar si le expresaba sus sentimientos. Porque Tino no sentía nada por él o al menos, así lo creía él.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le respondió, con ciertas dudas. Quizás podría aceptar que le dé una mano con todo el asunto.

Magnus simplemente se rió. Tal vez debería dejar que las cosas continuaran así. Pero sentía algo de lástima por él.

—¿Qué harás el día que Tino esté con alguien más? ¿Dirás lo mismo? ¿Estarás de acuerdo con ello? —No había querido llegar hasta ese punto pero quizás era la única manera en que lo escuchara. Después de todo, podía ver que estaba loco por ese muchacho. ¿Por qué no querría aceptar su ayuda?

Aquello hizo que el otro bajara abruptamente el vaso del cual estaba tomando. En ocasiones, había pensado que eso podría suceder y le daba un vuelco el corazón. Esta vez no era la excepción. Aunque realmente quería pensar que era una persona lo suficientemente madura para aceptar aquella hipotética realidad, era muy probable que muriese de celos.

Tras unos breves minutos de silencio, supuso que no tenía nada que perder. Ya de por sí no creía tener muchas oportunidades con su compañero de clases. No tenía mucha fe en lo que fuera que Magnus pensaba hacer, así que pensó que quizás podría darle una oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? —le preguntó finalmente Berwald.

—Primero es lo primero. Tenemos que conseguirte una cita —le propuso Magnus.

No había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para olvidar esa noche, pensó el sueco.

* * *

Hace rato que no escribo algo así. Si alguien leyó mis fics más viejos (?), sabrá que me gusta mucho escribir fluff con comedia.

Finalmente pudo escribir algo más fluido. La inspiración me bendijo con su aparición. (?)

Publicación semanal.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Lección I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Capítulo II

Al día siguiente, Berwald esperaba que Magnus se olvidara por completo de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior. De hecho, él mismo pensaba que lo que había sucedido era mero producto del alcohol que habían consumido. Sí, eso debía ser. Estando sobrio jamás hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de clase y mucho menos al danés.

Decidió, entonces, pretender que no había pasado nada. Se haría del loco o intentaría convencer al danés que todo lo estaba inventando. No había necesidad de que la relación de amistad con Tino cambiara. Estaba feliz tal y como las cosas estaban en ese momento. Bueno, tan feliz como se puede ser al estar loco por alguien que evidentemente no corresponde los sentimientos.

Se había duchado y había ido al comedor para almorzar. No era de dormir hasta tarde, pero aquella mañana le había resultado imposible despertarse antes de las once. Estaba todavía agotado y le dolía la cabeza. Era la última vez que salía a tomar con su compañero de habitación.

No lo había visto en toda la mañana. Cuando se había levantado, no había señales del danés. Pensó que era algo positivo, no tendría que mantener una conversación incómoda con él. Cuanto más tiempo pasara, era más probable que todo el asunto se olvidara.

Una vez que preparó algo bastante sencillo para comer, pues no tenía demasiado apetito, respiró profundamente. Sin embargo, la paz en el piso que compartía con Magnus no duró demasiado. Una puerta se abrió y cerró con fuerza y como si fuera de un ciclón, el danés apareció haciendo tanto bullicio como le era posible.

—¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras! —exclamó con la fuerza de todos sus pulmones.

Casi dejó sordo al sueco.

—No es necesario que todo el edificio se enterase —le contestó mientras que se masajeaba las sienes. La calma había durado demasiado poco, pensó.

—¡En fin! —respondió ignorando el reclamo de Berwald y se sentó frente al otro:—¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día de hoy? —indagó mientras que agarraba una galleta.

El sueco arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar tal pregunta. Tal vez iba a traer a su pareja y quisiera que le dejara el apartamento libre por el día, pensó. No era la primera vez que se lo pedía de forma tan descarada y no sería la última. Sin embargo, hoy no planeaba ceder ante sus intenciones.

—Voy a estudiar para el examen del lunes —contestó de forma lacónica antes de probar los huevos revueltos que había preparado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Un sábado? ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo más divertido? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó después de darle una mordida a la galleta.

Berwald supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas. La manera en que lo miraba y la sonrisa que le deba lo decían todo. ¿Acaso no podía dejarle comer en paz? Por un rato había tenido la esperanza de que Magnus se hubiera olvidado de todo el asunto y la misma se esfumó de la misma manera en que había aparecido.

—No —Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Iba a concentrarse en terminar de comer e ir a encerrarse a su dormitorio por lo que quedara del día.

Pero Magnus no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa respuesta. Tras terminar de comer, se levantó y fue a mirar por el balcón.

—¡El día está tan hermoso, Ber! —exclamó mientras que se estiraba:—¿Realmente quieres quedarte encerrado? —le preguntó antes de respirar profundamente y regresar al comedor.

—Si quieres que te deje el piso para que puedas follar con tu novio… —Pero el sueco no tuvo la oportunidad de poder terminar la oración.

El danés negó con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar su asiento.

—¿Por qué no te consigo una cita con Tino? ¿No crees que sería una mejor compañía que un montón de libros aburridos? No te preocupes, los libros seguirán allí cuando regreses —le prometió. De cierta manera, estaba disfrutando de toda la situación.

Berwald se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Aquello le había apenado. Además tenía razón su compañero de piso.

—De todas maneras, no sabes si él está libre siquiera —comentó. De todas las tonterías que se le habían podido ocurrir a Magnus, esta superaba a todas por lejos. ¿Acaso pensaba que era gracioso jugar con sus sentimientos? Porque estaba comenzando a creer que todo esto se trataba de un juego, a falta de otra cosa para hacer.

Pero, al parecer, el danés ya tenía todas las respuestas previstas.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —Se encogió de hombros y antes de que Berwald pudiera reaccionar, Magnus salió corriendo hasta el dormitorio que ocupaba el primero.

Para cuando el sueco llegó a su habitación, el danés ya había agarrado su teléfono. "Debería ponerle contraseña", pensó Berwald, aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde para eso. No le quedaba otra más que resignarse, no tenía las ganas para comenzar a discutir con él.

—A ver, a ver… —El danés buscaba el número del finés.

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —Berwald quería saber cuál era el motivo oculto tras todo esto.

Pero el otro se hizo del tonto, pretendiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó cuando finalmente encontró el número del muchacho y luego miró al sueco:—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —añadió.

—Tú me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —Le intentó arrebatar el móvil pero Magnus se deslizó hacia la puerta y le sacó la lengua. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Después salió del dormitorio, a sabiendas de que Berwald lo iba a seguir.

—Es hora de concertar la cita con Tino —comentó tranquilamente antes de darse la vuelta para contemplar la expresión de su amigo.

El sueco ya no sabía que esperar del otro. Quería un día tranquilo pero en cambio estaba en un extraño juego del que el otro parecía no querer desistir.

—No sabes si él está libre —insistió el sueco. Ya comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Bueno, eso estamos por averiguar —Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, apretó una tecla para iniciar una llamada y le puso el altavoz.

Berwald estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra Magnus en aquel instante, si no fuera porque ya estaba sonando y en cualquier momento Tino podía atender. Le había puesto en la peor situación posible. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Estaba asesinando con la mirada al danés.

—¿Hola? —preguntó el finlandés al contestar el teléfono. No esperaba en lo absoluto la llamada del sueco. Lo consideraba un amigo pero no era frecuente que le llamara. Por lo general era él quién trataba de contactar con el más alto.

Berwald no sabía qué hacer. Magnus le entregó el móvil y el sueco se desesperó. Tal fue su confusión que antes de intentar conversar con Tino, cortó la llamada de inmediato.

Eso desconcertó al finés. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil por un largo rato. No estaba seguro si aquella llamada realmente había sucedido o simplemente se la había imaginado. O quizás había hecho algo mal. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —le preguntó el danés antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Fue mucho más gracioso de lo que había pensado.

El sueco estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Sentía la piel de su rostro arder a altas temperaturas, como si fuera un volcán a punto de explotar.

—Fue tu estúpida idea —Berwald de inmediato culpó a Magnus. Ahora tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para dar al finés… Si es que lo volvía a ver. Era mucho más probable que se escondiera de la presencia de Tino de la vergüenza que aquella breve llamada le había provocado.

Magnus se apoyó en el hombro del otro para continuar riéndose del otro. Cuando finalmente se pudo controlar, decidió que era momento de ponerse serio.

—Eso fue peor de lo que pensé que sería —admitió y luego respiró profundamente:—¿Realmente no quieres salir con él o tienes miedo de que te diga que no? —le preguntó:—Mira, todos alguna vez fuimos así de tímidos pero es hora de que lo intentes —Le golpeó suavemente con el puño sobre uno de sus hombros:—Yo te escribiré lo que tienes que decirle, ¿qué te parece?

Berwald pensó que de todas maneras el daño estaba hecho. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? Seguramente Tino pensaba ya que era un loco así que quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

—Si no lo logro, tendrás que pagar el alquiler del piso por tres meses —le advirtió. Al menos, alguna compensación debía recibir a cambio.

El danés asintió y fue de inmediato fue a buscar un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel en donde escribir. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba todo listo. Levantó el pulgar y esperó a que Berwald hiciera la llamada de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto, Berwald tenía sus dudas. Finalmente marcó el teléfono de Tino una vez más y puso el altavoz para que su "celestino" pudiera escuchar toda la conversación. Mientras que aguardaban a que la llamada fuera atendida, el danés ya se había puesto a escribir algo.

Después de lo que fueran treinta segundos interminables, Tino volvió a atenderle.

—¿Hola? —preguntó nuevamente aunque esta vez un tanto dubitativo.

Magnus levantó el papel donde había estado escribiendo y decía lo siguiente: _Hola, Tino. Hace rato marqué sin querer tu número, espero que me disculpes._

Berwald repitió aquello en voz alta. Rogaba para que Tino le creyera. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad…

—No hay problema —le contestó éste:—¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya estás estudiando para el examen del lunes? ¡Se me hace interminable la lectura! ¡No creo que pueda aprenderla todo! —Se quejó. Aunque era buen estudiante, esa materia en particular le costaba bastante trabajo.

Magnus aprovechó la situación y escribió a continuación: _Sí, es bastante tediosa. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tomar un café esta tarde. Quizás relajarnos un poco nos haría bien. Podríamos llevar nuestros apuntes y qué se yo. Claro, si es que no tienes planes._

Berwald permaneció en un largo silencio cuando lo leyó todo. No estaba seguro de querer decir eso en voz alta y menos al finés, pero el tiempo estaba transcurriendo y cuando más tardase, más nervioso se estaba poniendo.

—¿Estás ahí? —El sueco había dejado de hablar y le preocupó al finés:—¿Está todo bien?

Pronto el sueco recitó todo lo que el danés le había escrito. No era la manera en que él hablaba y suponía que Tino iba a darse cuenta de ello. Por otro lado, dudaba muchísimo que quisiera salir con él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Magnus. Todo lo que estaba esperando en ese momento era el "no" del finés.

Aquella propuesta había desconcertado a Tino. No esperaba tal invitación por parte de Berwald. Aunque aún tenía mucho por leer, pensó que sería divertido salir al menos por un par de horas. Además no era precisamente la persona más popular de la clase y le había costado un poco hacer amigos en esa ciudad. Así que pensó que tal vez no era una mala idea.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó:—¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, solamente planeaba leer hasta la noche y luego ver alguna película aburrida en Netflix —comentó:—¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos? ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la cafetería que se encuentra en…? —Le citó en una dirección en concreto. La misma se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio por un tiempo prolongado. No había esperado esa respuesta. Es más, hasta le parecía que había sido Tino quién había propuesto la idea de la cita. Por supuesto, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba bastante contento por los resultados obtenidos.

—¿Te parece bien a las cuatro? —le preguntó sin dar créditos a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez solamente estaba soñando y en cualquier momento iba a despertar, golpeándose contra el piso.

Un grito de emoción salió de la boca del danés y pronto éste se calló, al darse cuenta de que quizás Tino pudo haberle escuchado. Se calmó tanto como pudo hasta que la llamada finalizó y se arrojó encima del otro.

—¡Ahora me debes un gran favor! —exclamó Magnus muy contento.

—No estoy listo para esto —murmuró el sueco mientras que se acomodaba los lentes. Nunca había tenido una cita en su vida y no estaba seguro de saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo último que deseaba era espantar a Tino por su falta de experiencia.

—Menos mal me tienes a mí —comentó antes de reír:—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le prometió.

Así la primera lección concluyó.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Lección II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Lección Dos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana atrás que tendría una cita con Tino, lo trataría de loco o de una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, preparándose para encontrarse con el finlandés en una conocida cafetería de la ciudad. Se pinchó una vez en la mejilla para percatarse de que eso estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Aún faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con él. Aunque quería mantenerse positivo, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal. ¿Y si Tino se daba cuenta de su error y cancelaba la cita a último momento? Porque estaba más que seguro de que eso iba a suceder. ¿O si hallaba algo más interesante que salir con él?

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en cada una de esas situaciones.

Por su lado, Magnus hallaba hilarante la forma en que el sueco se comportaba.

—¡Deberías relajarte! —exclamó antes de darle un suave masaje en los hombros:—Parece que vas a darle malas noticias a una familia —añadió.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —Se defendió Berwald. Si había algún rasgo en la personalidad del danés que admiraba, era la enorme confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —repitió Magnus tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su compañero de piso y luego estalló en risas:—Te aseguro de que todo saldrá mejor de lo que estás esperando —Intentó brindarle un poco más de confianza al otro.

Berwald se limitó a gruñir. Mientras que se arreglaba la camisa, respiró profundamente. De vez en cuando miraba a su móvil, como si estuviera aguardando la llegada de aquel fatídico mensaje de cancelación. Hasta que no viera a Tino en aquella cafetería, no creía que este fuera capaz de salir con él. ¿Por qué lo haría? No era divertido ni interesante. Quizás la única razón por la cual había dicho que sí era por lástima.

De inmediato, el danés apartó el móvil del otro.

—Yo te enviaré mensajes por _Whatsapp._ No voy a dejar que hundas el barco tan fácilmente —le prometió.

—¿Realmente no tienes nada qué hacer? —le preguntó por enésima vez.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo dejarte todo en tus manos y… —No pudo terminar de hablar, porque el sueco pronto lo interrumpió.

—No, no —Y se dio la vuelta para mirar al danés. Estaba a punto de agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero decidió optar por otro camino:—Tú me metiste en esto así que… —Lo miró con una dura expresión pero como Magnus estaba muy acostumbrado a lidiar con él, no tuvo efecto alguno en él.

El danés se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando termines de vestirte, hablaremos en sala. Te daré algunos tips —Le guiñó y se retiró del dormitorio del otro.

Si tan sólo supiera por qué en realidad lo estaba haciendo… Miró su propio móvil, sabía que no iba a hallar los mensajes de él. Desde que habían discutido, no había hablado con su pareja. Detestaba no tener nada qué hacer. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire. No importaba. No se trataba sobre él sino sobre su amigo.

Quizás en algún momento le diría la verdad a Berwald. Pero dudaba que le interesara. De todas maneras, era divertido intentar a unir dos personas. Su amigo evidentemente necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien. No podía dejar que terminara la universidad sin que diera un mísero beso.

Mientras que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el sueco ingresó a la sala de estar. Se sentó a su lado y aunque no estaba seguro de querer realmente saber lo que Magnus iba a decirle, decidió arriesgarse.

—Entonces ¿cuáles son esos _tips_? —preguntó antes de acotar algo más:—Suena a que te has leído la Cosmopolitan o algo por el estilo. Por un momento sintió que estaba consultando con un gran gurú del romance.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera a punto de dar un gran discurso y luego miró al sueco directamente a sus ojos. Éste ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

—Primero que nada, actúa de la forma más natural posible —dijo pero al ver al otro, pronto cambió de opinión:—Bueno, podrías tratar de lucir menos severo —comentó y de inmediato le estiró las mejillas a Berwald, como si de ese modo pudiera conseguir que el otro aflojara un poco.

Sin embargo, pronto el otro se alejó. De hecho, se sacudió y luego se acarició el rostro.

—Gracias por el masaje pero no era necesario —Se quejó.

—¡Es que tienes cara de…! —Y prefirió quedarse mudo por una vez en su vida:—En fin, a veces, parece que estás enojado y la gente te tiene miedo —le explicó.

—No tengo otra cara. Nací con esta —farfulló:—¿Cuál es tu otro consejo? —le preguntó con desinterés. Si sus _tips_ eran de ese estilo, dudaba que pudiera ayudarle mucho. Sin embargo, no perdía con darle una oportunidad. Tal vez en una de esas, Magnus la acertara.

El danés rodó los ojos ante semejante contestación.

—Bueno, ya que no podemos hacer nada evidentemente, tenemos que tener la fe en que Tino le agrade verte —comentó y antes de que Berwald pudiera responderle, pasó de inmediato a su segundo consejo:—Otra cosa que tienes que tener en cuenta es que no esperes que suceda algo entre tú y él en esta cita —dijo.

Berwald se acomodó los lentes. Eso era algo que sabía de entrada. Tino nunca había mostrado mucho interés en él o al menos, eso era lo que él creía. ¿Por qué repentinamente iba a cambiar eso al verle?

—Gracias, Capitán Obvio —le replicó. Estaba perdiendo la fe rápidamente en lo que el danés pudiera aconsejarle.

—Ey, eso es un error de principiantes. Sólo porque haya aceptado ir a una cita contigo, no significa que quiera acción lengua con lengua —explicó y le guiñó el ojo. No le cabía duda de que el otro tenía alguna que otra esperanza por lo que prefería ser lo más directo posible.

La expresión que había utilizado Magnus había hecho que el sueco se sonrojara un poco. No iba a negarlo. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado cómo se sentirían los labios del finlandés sobre los suyos. Por supuesto, nunca lo había intentado descubrir, por miedo a que Tino se enfadara con él.

—No haría algo que Tino no quisiera —respondió ofuscado. Miró de inmediato hacia otro lado.

—Eso no significa que no pudiera pasar. Simplemente digo que tienes que dejar que las cosas fluyan entre tú y él. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tengas suerte —añadió:—El truco es saber cuándo hacerlo y cuándo no. No se te va a antojar besarlo cuando te está hablando sobre Marx, por ejemplo —bromeó.

A estas alturas, el sueco no quería escuchar más. Revisó la hora y se levantó. Quizás era el momento de ponerse en camino.

—Agradezco tu preocupación pero creo que es hora de irme. Te contaré todo lo que… —Sin embargo, no pudo finalizar lo que estaba diciendo al darse cuenta de que Magnus se estaba colocando su chaqueta:—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, aunque ya tenía la respuesta en mente.

—Dije que voy a ayudarte con Tino, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿cómo podría ayuidarte si no veo lo que está pasando? —le cuestionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Al danés le daba bastante igual la expresión de extrañeza del sueco. Era un amigo fiel y como tal, no podía dejar que zarpara a su primera cita sin ayuda alguna. Tenía la gran impresión de que Berwald no contaba con demasiada experiencia en el mundo del romance. Además, necesitaba despejar su mente de su propia desastrosa vida amorosa.

—¿Vas a estar sentado…? —La idea de que Magnus se sentara con ellos dos le espantaba. ¿Y si le avergonzaba?

—Muy, muy atrás de ustedes. No soy tan tonto —Le encajó un suave golpe sobre su hombro:—Espera, ya vuelvo y nos largamos —le prometió:—¡Aún no he terminado con mis consejos! —exclamó antes de desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció con un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras.

—¡Tachán! ¡Nadie se dará cuenta de que les estoy observando a ustedes en su cita! —Se colocó las gafas y el sombrero, para luego dirigirse a la puerta del piso.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco —murmuró el sueco aunque el otro lucía muy orgulloso de su pinta. Respiró profundamente, esperaba que no estropeara la cita. Aunque se le ocurrían mil maneras de que la misma fuera arruinada. No había manera en que pudiera sentirse tranquilo.

Sólo cruzaba los dedos para que Tino se presentara a la hora a la que habían acordado o de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que se le iba a romper el corazón y no se creía capaz de recuperarse de semejante golpe.

Por un largo rato, caminaron en completo silencio pero pronto el danés comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Otro tip, deberías alabarle la ropa sin sonar muy forzado. Por ejemplo, podrías decirle… —Se aclaró la voz e intentó imitar a su acompañante:—"¿Te compraste una nueva camisa? Te sienta muy bien".

—No sueno tan mal —le replicó. Nunca le hicieron gracia sus imitaciones y no iba a comenzar ahora.

—Nada de tonterías como "Qué guapo te ves, Tino" —murmuró:—Deja eso para la gente empalagosa —añadió:—Además es posible que lo asustes. Claro que si aún no se ha asustado de tu cara, es posible que pueda soportarlo —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de contener la risa.

—Si viera tu cabello a la mañana, probablemente saldría corriendo —le replicó.

—¡Ey! Que tú tengas un peinado de lo más aburrido, no es mi culpa —Se acomodó el sombrero, un tanto enfadado con lo que el otro había implicado.

—Hablando de peinados, ¿qué pasó con Will? —Hacía un par de días que no veía a la pareja del otro, lo cual le resultaba un poco extraño. Por lo general hacían suficiente ruido como para que fuera a golpear la puerta del danés y recordarles que él también vivía allí.

—Nada, nada. Estoy seguro que está muy ocupado con la universidad y su trabajo —Magnus no quería hablar mucho del asunto:—Deberías disfrutar del silencio mientras puedas —acotó, tratando de esconder la tristeza que le suponía pensar en ello. Por suerte, podía esconderse detrás de esos lentes oscuros.

Berwald no insistió con el asunto. Había algo que le resultaba un tanto sospechoso, pero quizás Magnus no quería hablar de ello y él no era quién para meterse en su vida personal. Ironía, teniendo en cuenta que el danés estaba haciendo precisamente eso. Quizás luego le preguntaría nuevamente.

Finalmente habían llegado a la cafetería en cuestión. Berwald no veía señales de Tino, lo cual podría ser positivo. No quería que lo viera con Magnus. Ya de por sí se sentía avergonzado por tener un "celestino".

—Mis últimos consejos, Ber —Revisó su móvil para asegurarse de que todavía tenían tiempo para hablar un rato más. Faltaban unos quince minutos y como no conocía a Tino, no estaba seguro de cuán puntual podía ser:—Trata de conocerle mejor. Pregúntale sobre su banda favorita, qué es lo que le gusta hacer. Sólo si están muy, muy distendidos podrías preguntarle cuál es su tipo —acotó.

El sueco no había pensado en eso último.

—¿Tipo? —preguntó para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

—Sí, qué clase de hombres le atraen. Tal vez podría tirarte una indirecta si tienes suerte —Intentó ser positivo al respecto, pero al no conocer al finés, no podía decir tal cosa con mucha certeza. Volvió a mirar a su reloj:—Bueno, es hora de que te deje solo —Le acomodó la camisa al sueco y le sonrió:—Mi consejo más importante es que te diviertas. Relájate —Y de inmediato, le dio la espalda:—Estoy a un Whatsapp de distancia —le guiñó el ojo antes de tomar un asiento en una esquina apartada.

Berwald tragó saliva. Miraba por todas partes en busca de la presencia del finés. Lo consideraba una excelente persona. No creía que fuera capaz de plantarle, ¿cierto? Por si las dudas, revisó su teléfono por si el finlandés le había mandado algún mensaje. Pero no había nada de importante.

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso aunque no se le notaba. No podía creer que se había dejado convencer por Magnus. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en que quizás era una broma por parte del danés. Tal vez este lo había hecho simplemente por mera diversión y para reírse en su cara. Si llegaba a ser cierto, iba a buscarse un nuevo compañero de piso y posiblemente una visita al hospital.

Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para las cuatro. ¿Y si se habían confundido de cafetería? ¿Y si Tino lo estaba esperando en otro lado? No. Estaba seguro de que ése era el lugar en el que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Continuaba mirando a todos los que pasaban cerca de él. ¿En dónde estaba Tino?

Repentinamente le llegó un mensaje que casi le paraliza el corazón.

 _Pareces desesperado, relájate._

Berwald sabía que Magnus tenía toda la razón del mundo pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas en ese instante. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, ahí estaba él.

—¿Tino? —le preguntó sin creer que él estaba allí

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Lección III

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección Tres.

A pesar de que sabía más que bien que Magnus se encontraba a poco metros de ellos y que probablemente lo guiaría de algún modo a lo largo de la cita, Berwald no podía sacarse los nervios de encima. Sí, era cierto que había conversado con Tino en varias oportunidades pero esta ocasión era bastante especial y no quería embarrarla. Quizás fuera la única que tuviera.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató que el danés estaba sentado en una esquina del sitio, en un perfecto ángulo para ver que estaba sucediendo allí. Además, a pesar de que era un sábado de tarde, no había demasiada gente así que inclusive si tenía suerte, Magnus podría escucharlos.

Todavía no podía creer que debía confiar en él plenamente para que la cita saliera bien, pero ya no le quedaba otra.

—Entonces ¿por qué no vamos a buscar un asiento? —le preguntó Tino, con una enorme sonrisa:—Debo confesar que tu invitación me tomó por sorpresa. ¡Nunca esperé que de todas las personas de nuestra clase, fueras tú el que me invitara a salir! —exclamó:—No, no es que tenga algo en tu contra —aclaró de inmediato. Estaba tan acelerado que no estaba pensando muy claramente.

—Bueno, creo que nos merecemos distraernos después de estudiar tanto —contestó Berwald. No había nada que el finés pudiera decir que lo molestara.

Berwald estaba esperando que en algún momento Tino le dijera que todo se trataba de una broma y que de ningún modo saldría con alguien como él. En cualquier momento, esa bomba caería.

Todo lo que Tino realmente deseaba era despejar su mente de los estudios. Su mente hubiese explotado si hubiera continuado leyendo ese aburrido libro. Se acomodó y luego contempló al otro con una acogedora sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices si nos sentamos allí? —Le señaló un par de sillas y una mesa al lado de la ventana de la cafetería. Ni siquiera aguardó a que el sueco le contestara. El finés se dirigió de inmediato a ese lugar, pues temía que otras personas se le adelantaran.

Por un breve instante, Berwald miró hacia donde estaba el danés y éste levantó el pulgar disimuladamente. Apenas vio dicho señal, se fue detrás de su cita. Se acomodó mejor la corbata, ya que estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco más nervioso. Tal vez debió haberle pedido para ir a un bar pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Tino inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Era un ambiente tranquilo y olía tan bien que de inmediato comenzó a sentir hambre.

—¡Este lugar es tan agradable! ¡Me hace sentir con la energía renovada! ¡Te agradezco realmente por haberme llamado! —exclamó, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Parecía que la gente comenzaba a llegar a aquel sitio:—¡Lo hubiéramos hecho antes! ¿No crees?

—Bueno, es que… —Se rascó la nuca. La intención siempre había existido pero no había tenido hasta ese entonces alguien que prácticamente lo obligara a hacerlo. No tenía ninguna excusa planeada y no sabía qué contestarle. Dudaba que Tino pudiera comprender lo mucho que le costaba interactuar con otras personas y sobre todo, si esa persona era alguien de su agrado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder algo más, la mesera fue a atenderles y de alguna manera, fue salvado. Esperaba que Tino se olvidara lo más rápido posible de lo que estaban conversando en aquel momento.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —exclamó el finés mientras que veía el menú:—Esta torta de chocolate luce muy, muy bien —murmuró más bien para sí antes de levantar la mirada hacia el escandinavo:—¿Qué piensas, Ber? —le preguntó.

—Podemos probarla —le sugirió y luego miró a la mesera.

—¡Y café! ¡No podemos estar en una cafetería sin tomar café! —acotó Tino antes de que la mujer se fuera.

Mientras que aguardaban por su pedido, se quedaron en completo silencio lo que puso al sueco un poco nervioso. No era precisamente la persona más conversadora del mundo y le preocupaba que Tino se aburriera de él pronto. Así que, en cuanto el finlandés desvió su mirada, envió un mensaje al danés.

 _¿Qué le digo? ¿De qué le hablo?_

Estaba realmente avergonzado. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado el tener que hacerle tales preguntas a Magnus y ahora dependía de éste para que la cita continuara. Quería que la tierra le tragase en ese preciso momento.

Una carcajada se escuchó desde la mesa donde se hallaba Magnus. Eso le hizo aún sentirse peor. Incluso Tino miró hacia dónde se hallaba sentado el danés.

—Me resulta familiar… —Estaba seguro de que reconocía a ese muchacho escondido detrás de sus gafas de sol y sombrero, pero no sabía de dónde. Lo estuvo observando un rato más antes de voltear y mirar al sueco.

—Es un Don Nadie, te prometo eso —le contestó de inmediato Berwald. Si hubiera podido, hubiera matado al danés con la mirada. Se acomodó los lentes y suspiró.

Quiso cambiar de inmediato de tema de conversación y miró de reojo a su teléfono. En la pantalla del mismo, le notificaba de un mensaje y lo revisó.

 _Pregúntale de dónde viene y por qué eligió esta universidad. Por cierto, intenta mostrarte más seguro. Luces como si te estuvieran a punto de hacer un examen de próstata._

Berwald se puso tan pálido que incluso Tino lo notó.

—¿Sucedió algo, Ber? ¿Está todo bien? —Sin esperar respuesta del otro, se levantó a traerle agua:—¿Te dieron malas noticias? —le preguntó antes de ponerle el vaso de agua prácticamente en la cara.

—No, sólo me bajó el azúcar —Se excusó el sueco. Hoy iba a matar a ese danés sin lugar a dudas. Tomó todo el agua y miró al finés:—Siento haberte preocupado —añadió.

Mientras tanto, Magnus observaba todo desde su mesa. Seguía riéndose, aunque ahora de forma más disimulada. Toda la situación estaba resultando más divertida de lo que originalmente había pensado. Lamentablemente no podía grabar al sueco, porque le causaba gracia la forma en que reaccionaba.

De todas maneras, parecía que estaba dando resultados. Tino aún no había salido corriendo de la cita, lo cual pensó que ya era un progreso de por sí. Miró la hora, esperaba que su amigo no hallara la manera de arruinar la cita.

Respiró profundamente y decidió pedir un café, mientras que continuaba con su observación.

Por otro lado, Berwald y Tino ya habían recibido su pedazo de pastel. Éste último estaba hambriento y casi lo devoró en unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Está deliciosa! ¿No lo crees? —le preguntó el finés con la boca embarrada de chocolate:—Por eso es que me encanta este sitio —respondió:—¿Qué tal está el tuyo? Espero que ahora estés mejor —añadió antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Berwald se limitó a asentir. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro del otro, pensó que tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Sí, Magnus le había dicho que no se apresurase en nada pero quizás solamente estaba exagerando. Sí, era el momento.

Agarró una servilleta y extendió el brazo para limpiar la boca del finlandés. Éste, gustoso, le dejó que lo hiciera. Pero sin darse cuenta, Berwald apoyó el codo con tal fuerza que el azúcar salió volando del pequeño contenedor y terminó enteramente sobre la camisa de Tino.

Berwald quería morirse en ese preciso instante.

—Yo… Lo siento —murmuró aunque no sabía si esas palabras serían suficiente. Estaba comenzando a ser una cita del horror.

—No te preocupes, son accidentes que pasan —Tino se levantó de inmediato:—Ya vuelvo, iré al baño —acotó antes de salir corriendo hacia al tocador.

En tanto el sueco escondía el rostro de la vergüenza, pensando en que seguramente lo había arruinado, el danés se apareció y ocupó el sitio de Tino. Éste se estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero no vino solo para burlarse de él. Desde la distancia, pudo distinguir más que bien el desastre que había provocado Berwald.

Como buen amigo que era, obviamente vino a su rescate mientras que Tino estaba en el baño.

—Ber, ¿al menos escuchaste alguno de mis consejos? —le preguntó en tanto trataba de contener la risa. Esto iba peor de lo que realmente esperaba.

—Pensé que… —Lo último que necesitaba el sueco en aquel instante era el regaño del danés. Ya se sentía bastante mal por lo que había hecho, ¿acaso eso no era más que suficiente? Pero no, ahí a muy escasa distancia estaba Magnus para recordarle sobre su ineptitud.

—¡No, no, no! —Magnus sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza en señal de reprobación:—Mira, yo tengo más experiencia que tú evidentemente —Esta última palabra la pronunció despacito:—¿Por qué no habrías de escucharme? —Se encogió de hombros:—Bueno, ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga si quieres conseguir una segunda cita, ¿entendiste?

Berwald rodó los ojos y bufó. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a conseguir una segunda salida y sin ayuda del danés, le resultaba obvio que no lo lograría. Ya solito estaba arruinándolo todo o al menos, así era cómo se sentía.

—¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Paga la cuenta. Sí, paga la bendita cuenta y luego le sugieres para ir a pasear. Ahí es cuando vas a poder conocerlo mejor —Miró hacia a la puerta del baño de varones y se percató que Tino estaba saliendo por la misma:—Espera por más instrucciones por mensaje —Y de la misma forma en que había aparecido, desapareció.

El sueco se limitó a acariciarse la frente. Todo estaba saliendo tan mal… SI Tino decidía marcharse en aquel momento, no iba a culparlo para nada.

El finlandés tomó su asiento y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora al otro.

—Realmente lo lamento —le dijo el otro, bastante avergonzado.

—¡Oh, no! No es nada, Ber. Nada de qué preocuparte —le respondió con alegría:—Supongo que ahora voy a atraer a las abejas. Pero aparte de eso, no es nada. Los accidentes pasan —añadió antes de terminar su café.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio. Desde la distancia, Magnus rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. El nivel de frustración que tenía estaba fuera de este mundo. ¿Cuántas veces le tenía qué decir lo que debía hacer? Un poco irritado, le envió un mensaje al sueco.

 _¿Qué rayos estás esperando? ¡Dile para salir a pasear! ¿Acaso eres tonto o te caíste de cabeza al nacer?_

El sueco al recibir semejante mensaje comenzó a toser un poco y después de tomar de su vaso de agua, se dirigió a Tino.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? —le preguntó finalmente para cortar el silencio que estaba reinando entre ambos. Pudo escuchar en ese instante el suspiro de alivio del danés al otro lado del lugar.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Aunque espero que no seas alérgico a las abejas —respondió Tino antes de llamar a la mesera para que les trajera la cuenta. Continuó sacudiéndose la camisa en el ínterin en el que aguardaban por la mencionada empleada.

Apenas la mujer apareció, Berwald sacó su billetera.

—Déjame que pague yo. Al menos, para compensarte —le pidió. Aun si Magnus no se lo hubiera dicho, él se habría ofrecido a pagar por esta vez. No era la gran cosa de todas maneras.

Tino aceptó de buenas ganas.

—Bueno, pero la siguiente vez dejas que yo pague —comentó antes de levantarse de su silla.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, ambos miraron a sus alrededores. Si bien Berwald había hecho caso al consejo de Magnus, no estaba seguro hacia dónde ir. Las calles estaban repletas de otros estudiantes y turistas. No se le ocurría ningún lado en específico.

Magnus continuaba en su mismo sitio. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco adolorido por estar sentado por tanto tiempo. Si bien estaba pendiente de la parejita, de vez en cuando miraba su teléfono aguardando por un mensaje que seguramente no iba a llegar.

No obstante, pensó, esto era mejor que estar aburrido en su piso o mirar las fotos de él con su ex. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante.

—¿Por qué no vamos derecho por esta calle y vemos hacia donde nos lleva? Parece que hay mucha gente yendo hacia ese lugar? —señaló el finés:—Quizás haya algo divertido —comentó antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Vamos —le contestó el sueco. Estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco más animado. Quizás no lo estaba haciendo tan mal como lo estaba pensando. Tino parecía cómodo con él y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Magnus simplemente sonrió desde su escondite. Sabía que había maneras de que el sueco pudiera arruinar el resto de la cita y era su trabajo el asegurarse que ello no sucediera.

—Espero que ese tonto me escuche esta vez —murmuró para sí antes de ponerse a seguirlos con mucho sigilo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Lección IV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección Cuatro: ¡Hay esperanzas!

Magnus no estaba seguro de qué esperar a continuación. Sabía que las siguientes horas serían cruciales si Berwald deseaba una segunda salida con Tino. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que no la embarrara demasiado como para que el finés se espantara y saliera corriendo. En teoría, no debía de ser muy difícil. Unos cuantos consejos y palabras de aliento deberían ser suficientes.

Sin embargo, su amigo tenía tanta personalidad como una tabla de madera así que era todo un desafío. No obstante, se tenía fe. Creía lo suficiente en sí mismo como para ayudar al sueco. Sólo rogaba a la deidad de turno que no existieran dificultades de por medio. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a creer que dicha deidad lo odiaba.

Caminaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, lo suficiente lejos para que Tino no sospechara que los estaba siguiendo pero no lo suficiente para que Berwald se preocupara. De vez en cuando éste hacía contacto visual con él, para asegurarse de que el danés no hubiera decidido marcharse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó repentinamente el finlandés:—Si te preocupas por los ladrones, podemos ir por otro lado. Aunque no sé si se animarían a hacer algo. Escuché en el campus que hay policías camuflados de civiles, por culpa de la ola de asaltos —explicó.

—No, es sólo… —No podía contarle sobre su pequeño secreto. Se mordió los labios, era malo para dar excusas:—No es nada. Quizás estoy un poco cansado —murmuró y se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas.

Tino lo miró un rato y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Berwald. Comenzó a tocarse la cara por si tuviera alguna mancha o suciedad que pudiera causar gracia a su acompañante.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sin tus lentes —admitió éste mientras que trataba de contenerse:—La verdad es que te ves bastante guapo y… —Enrojeció de inmediato al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando verborrea:—¡Nada! ¡Olvida lo que te dije! —exclamó apenado:—No quise decir…

El sueco estaba confundido. ¿Acaso le había dicho que era guapo? Estaba a punto de decirle lo que él pensaba, cuando Tino decidió cambiar de inmediato el tema de conversación.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué está pasando allí? —Señaló un grupo de gente que aparentemente estaba concentrada alrededor de algo:—Parece interesante —comentó y sin esperar por la respuesta de Berwald, se encaminó hacia dicha dirección.

Éste se detuvo y contempló cómo el finlandés se alejaba de él. Se rascó la nuca por un rato antes de finalmente decidirse a ir detrás de él. No obstante, cuando dio un par de pasos, el danés se apoyó sobre su hombro, aprovechando que Tino estaba alejándose y no iba a notar su presencia.

—Apreciando el paisaje, ¿eh? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que Berwald ni dejaba de mirar al muchacho. Se apoyó sobre su hombro y sonrió. Lo había pillado in fraganti.

—No —contestó a pesar de haber sido completamente descubierto:—No soy como tú —le aclaró antes de arreglarse las gafas. No obstante, Magnus estaba en lo correcto.

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que estar ciego —respondió antes de echarse a reír:—Ahora escúchame y cuando te digo que me escuches, es en serio —le advirtió pues estaba seguro de que el sueco quería hacer lo que se le daba la gana:—Relájate. Estás demasiado tensionado, pareces como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a una entrevista de trabajo —añadió.

Magnus se dio cuenta que Tino estaba regresando así que se limitó a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro al sueco a modo de apoyo.

—Tú puedes, campeón —Le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

Berwald comenzaba a irritarse por esas repentinas apariciones del danés. No obstante, agradecía tener semejante apoyo.

—¡Ber! —exclamó mientras que levantaba la mano para que lo ubicara entre la multitud.

El sueco se apresuró a acercarse al otro. Honestamente seguía sin creer que un muchacho tan guapo estuviera a su lado. Magnus tenía razón, no podía dejar de mirarle. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por él desde la primera vez que lo había visto en clases.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó.

—Vamos a ver de qué se trata —le sugirió Tino y éste se metió entre la gente para acercarse más.

Por su lado, Berwald, gracias a su altura, pudo dilucidar que se trataban de artistas callejeros que estaban dando un espectáculo. No eran precisamente de lo más talentosos, pero ciertamente llamaban la atención.

Había algunos interpretando una obra, otros usando zancos y haciendo malabares, también payasos que entretenían a los niños y otros haciendo animales con globos. Había de todo un poco y la gente lanzaba alguna que otra propina a aquellos artistas. Incluso había los que estaban vendiendo algodón dulce. Había para todos los gustos.

Por suerte estaban en medio de un paseo, así que el tránsito no era un problema a considerar.

—Esto es entretenido —murmuró el finés con una enorme sonrisa.

Berwald se acercó más a Tino y sin percatarse en donde estaba su mano, la misma tocó por accidente el trasero del segundo. Solamente había acortado la distancia ya que apenas podía escuchar lo que el otro estaba diciendo. Y sin querer, lo había apretado confundiéndolo con cualquier otra cosa. Sintió que estaba tocando algo rellenito pero firme. Tal vez una mochila.

El rubor subió al rostro del finés quien miró de reojo al sueco. Quería decírselo pero no sabía cómo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era capaz… ¿O si lo era? Negó con la cabeza, dudaba que fuera esa clase de persona. Era solo una cita, ¿cierto?

—Ber… —le llamó Tino:—Mira, tú y yo los estamos pasando bastante bien. Bueno, es lo que creo —añadió antes de tragar saliva:—Pero creo que estás avanzando un poco rápido —En otras circunstancias, le hubiera encajado una cachetada o hubiera salido corriendo, pero quería darle una oportunidad al otro. Además no quería arruinar el buen momento que estaban pasando.

Respiró profundamente, con las esperanzas de que solamente se tratara de un gran mal entendido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Y finalmente se dio cuenta, así que retiró su mano de inmediato. Se sentía bien al tacto, no lo iba a negar, pero la sensación de vergüenza no se la quitaba nadie. Esta vez sí que no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Berwald no tenía ninguna explicación, más allá de que se trataba de un mero accidente y Tino no quería hablar al respecto.

—Iré a comprar algodón de azúcar, ya vuelvo —le dijo el finlandés al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de incómodo silencio. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de espacio para sí mismo y pensar:—¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó.

Berwald ni siquiera se animó a mantener contacto visual con aquel. Se limitó a asentir. ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle? Debía estar satisfecho con el hecho de que Tino no decidiera abandonar todo en ese instante. Estaba, incluso, considerando ser él quien terminara la cita de una vez por todas. Ya nada podía empeorar a esas alturas.

—Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí —le pidió Tino antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

Como temía que aquello fuera una excusa para que el finlandés terminara por irse de allí, decidió pedirle un favor a Magnus. Sabía que luego le iba a costar bastante caro y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse cuál sería el precio que danés le pondría. Pero era el único recurso que tenía a su alcance y debía usarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

 _¿Podrías seguir a Tino? Luego te explicaré los detalles. Se supone que fue a comprar algodón dulce._

Tras enviar el mensaje, el sueco sentía que el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de él. Miró hacia atrás, donde Magnus se hallaba.

Éste apenas pudo disimular la risa que le produjo el mensaje de Berwald. Se ajustó las gafas y se puso en marcha.

 _Más te vale que me cuentes todo. Me pregunto cómo metiste la pata en esta ocasión._

Sin perder más tiempo, el danés fue a buscar a Tino, siempre manteniendo la distancia prudencial. Se sentía como si estuviera en una película de espías, donde él era el principal protagonista. Tal vez debería abandonar la carrera de arquitectura e intentar ingresar a las agencias de inteligencia de su país.

Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas y empujar a la gente para dar con el puesto en cuestión. A él mismo se le antojaba comprar el algodón dulce. Pero un buen espía no se distraía de su objetivo, así que a pesar de las ganas que tenía, debía aguantarse. De todas maneras, se lo iba a cobrar a Berwald más adelante.

Ubicó a Tino en la larga fila. Al parecer era un sitio bastante popular. Magnus sonrió y tratando de ser lo más diligente posible, envió su informe a su compañero de habitación.

 _Objetivo ubicado en el puesto de algodón dulce. Hay unas tres o cuatros personas por delante de él. Aguardo instrucciones._

Una vez que recibió el mensaje, el sueco se sintió aliviado. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, ahora podía estar más tranquilo. No tenía nada que pedirle en ese momento a Magnus y tampoco estaba seguro de que ése fuera el momento de comentarle lo que había pasado.

 _Gracias. Luego lo sabrás._

Si bien Magnus estaba decepcionado por esa respuesta, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que terminara la cita para saber. No podía creer que algo se le había escapado. Se preguntaba de qué podría tratarse. Su imaginación comenzó a volar en ese instante. Sabía que lo iba a disfrutar cuando el sueco finalmente se lo explicara.

Por su lado, tras una larga espera, finalmente Tino había comprado los dulces. Gracias a ello, pudo dejar de pensar en esa mano tan descarada. Negó con la cabeza, iba a pretender que eso no había pasado y esperaba que Berwald pensara lo mismo. Era solamente una cita y nada más. Por supuesto, aquello le había hecho dudar. Se preguntaba si su acompañante estaba esperando a que sucediera algo más entre ellos.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —inquirió el sueco antes de sacar su billetera.

—Nada, nada. Supongo que es para compensar lo de la cafetería —le replicó Tino antes de darle una probada al algodón:—¿Por qué no regresamos a los dormitorios? —le sugirió en vista de que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

—Gracias —contestó el otro y añadió:—Sí, vamos.

Era una caminata de tal vez unas veinte cuadras aproximadamente. Berwald no dejaba de pensar en lo decepcionado que podría estar Tino por haber aceptado aquella cita con él. No mostraba estarlo, pero quizás no se lo quería decir por mera cortesía. Suspiró. En fin, si luego no había una segunda cita, entonces quería disfrutar de lo que quedaba de ésta.

Finalmente Tino pudo relajarse. Se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba muy callado así que decidió meterle un poco de conversación antes de despedirse. Al fin y al cabo, disfrutaba de su compañía. Le escuchaba atentamente y parecía estar genuinamente atento a lo que decía. Era momento de devolverle ese favor.

—¿Estás pensando en algo, Ber? Parece que estás muy concentrado —dijo Tino antes de darle un mordisco al dulce:—Claro, si quieres compartir conmigo —aclaró, para no parecer demasiado insistente.

—En nada —respondió de forma cortante. Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado así que añadió:—En lo bien que pasé contigo —acotó, a riesgo de sonar cursi.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te parecí aburrido? —preguntó con curiosidad:—¡Yo también pase muy bien! —exclamó antes de continuar comiendo.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre los dos hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de Tino, quien compartía piso con otra persona más. Berwald no podía creer que todo estaba terminando tan rápido. No quería que terminase para nada. Por otro lado, reconocía que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Magnus.

Se quedaron allí sin decirse nada, contemplando el atardecer. Berwald no sabía despedirse y Tino no estaba seguro si estaba esperando a que el sueco hiciera algún movimiento. Finalmente el primero decidió quebrar el silencio.

—Gracias por haber aceptado a salir conmigo —Le agradeció una vez el sueco antes de despedirse.

—¡Claro! ¡Ha sido muy divertido! —exclamó sinceramente. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado en realidad.

—Entonces supongo que nos vemos —Berwald se rascó la nuca. Por un instante, se le pasó la idea de besar al finlandés pero todo estaba marchando tan bien que no quería arriesgarse.

—Sí, claro —Tino sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a ingresar al edificio.

—Por cierto… —No podía irse sin preguntárselo. Le tomó todo el coraje que tenía para hacerlo:—¿Volverías a salir conmigo? No hay obligación en que…—Pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Planeemos algo divertido el fin de semana siguiente —le prometió el muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Magnus estaba aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina. De vez en cuando miraba a la pareja y cuando finalmente Berwald se alejó de Tino, sonrió. Al parecer, las cosas no estaban marchando tan mal como lo había esperado inicialmente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Lección V

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Lección 5: ¡Emergencia!

Esa noche, Magnus no dejó de sonreír. Apenas llegaron al apartamento, éste levantó los pulgares y contempló al sueco. Se sentía muy optimista por la forma en que las cosas habían sucedido. Quizás no había sido perfecto, pero fue mucho mejor de lo que había creído en un principio.

—¡Lo hicimos, colega! —exclamó con mucho orgullo:—¡Lo has logrado! —añadió. Había iniciado aquella misión con muy pocas esperanzas. Sin embargo, tal vez la batalla recién estaba comenzando y quizás el otro no era tan torpe. Aunque era muy temprano para saberlo.

—Supongo —respondió un tanto incómodo el sueco quien lo primero que hizo fue derrumbarse sobre el sofá. Estaba completamente agotado. Nunca había sentido tanto cansancio, ni siquiera después de las largas clases que en ocasiones tenía. Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas le había exigido tratar de conquistar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no estás emocionado? —le reclamó el danés, quien hizo un puchero al ver la indiferencia del otro:—Yo pensé que después de todo, estarías feliz —añadió un tanto decepcionado. Definitivamente no lograba comprender del todo a su amigo.

Berwald dejó escapar un suspiro. Había algo que lo había estado molestando desde que se había despedido de Tino y finalmente no pudo contenerse.

—¿Crees que debí…? —Miró hacia donde estaba su amigo y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta:—Nada. Olvídalo —Y le dio la espalda.

Sin embargo, era tarde para ello y había conseguido picar la curiosidad de Magnus.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó antes de hincarle uno de sus dedos sobre la espalda al otro:—No puedes dejarme con la intriga y lo sabes —A menos que… —Repentinamente se sintió iluminado:—¡Eres un pillín! —exclamó entre risas.

El sueco se removió en su sitio, sin dejar de mirar al sofá.

—¿Podrías simplemente olvidarlo? —le pidió. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para continuar esa conversación. Se sentía un tonto por haberla iniciado y estaba más que consciente que el otro no iba a callarse hasta quedarse satisfecho.

Magnus sonrió y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, contemplando a su amigo. De vez en cuando, miraba su teléfono con cierta esperanza.

—Oh, vamos. Querías saber si debías besarlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó descaradamente, regocijándose en la reacción del sueco. Al menos, eso lo estaba manteniendo de buen humor.

No recibió una respuesta rápida. Berwald se quedó en completo silencio. Tal vez si no le respondía, Magnus perdería el interés y no indagaría más en la llaga. Quizás era absurdo, pero no quería continuar esa incómoda conversación. Lo que más le irritaba era saber que Magnus encontraba toda esta situación de lo más simpática.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cinco minutos duró ese silencio.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó el danés mientras que se moría de risa. Se secó las lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír y finalmente cuando se pudo tranquilizar, continuó:—Creo que está más que bien que no lo hayas besado. Digo, ahora seguramente él tiene algo por el cual esperar la siguiente cita, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó.

Berwald dudó en contestar. Por supuesto, aquello le causó curiosidad. Aunque le dolía en el orgullo, tuvo que terminar cediendo. Quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

—Explícate —le pidió sin voltearse. No podía mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Creaste una expectativa para la segunda salida. Seguro que él estaba esperando que lo besaras, no lo hiciste y ahora se ha de estar preguntando si planeas hacer algo al respecto en la siguiente salida —contestó:—Es como si nunca hubieras visto una de esas películas cursis que tanto abundan —añadió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. No le había besado porque… Bueno, no se había animado. La oportunidad se le había presentado por unos leves minutos pero no había querido hacer algo al respecto por temor a que Tino se apartara. Se preguntaba si eso en realidad hubiera pasado. El sólo pensar en ello le daba dolores de cabeza.

Necesitaba dormir. Todo esto le estaba causando mareos. Para su suerte, Magnus tenía otros planes y no tendría que continuar hablando de ello.

—En fin. Continuaremos esta conversación más adelante. Tengo una cita con la cerveza —comentó el danés antes de levantarse. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas personales y que seguramente su compañero de piso no podría entender:—Nos vemos mañana —dijo antes de echarle un último vistazo al sueco.

—Suerte —Este apenas levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

Magnus continuaba sin saber de su pareja y aunque el progreso de Berwald le asombraba, el dolor que sentía comenzaba a paralizarle lentamente. Sólo el alcohol podría hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Necesitaba olvidarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió y llegó el lunes. Berwald estaba algo ansioso. No había querido molestar a Tino durante el domingo así que no sabía que esperar. Quería volver a verlo obviamente pero tenía cierto miedo de que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre los dos.

Tanto él como Magnus se estaban preparando para ir a clases. El primero no se había olvidado por completo de la misión que se había propuesto alcanzar. Una vez que cerraron la puerta y se dispusieron a caminar hacia al campus, éste decidió que era momento de darle un par de consejos más.

—Hoy volverás a ver a Tino, ¿eh? —Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Sí —Había estado pensando en ello todo el domingo y por culpa de esos pensamientos, apenas había podido dormir. Estaba increíblemente nervioso y cansado. Sabía que Tino no era ningún monstruo, pero la sola idea de que se alejara de él por cualquier error que cometiera, le aterraba.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que planear que le dirás —le contestó:—Todo esto forma parte del cortejo, campeón. Si te lo quieres tirar… —Pero se detuvo en el momento en el que se percató que el otro lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Berwald se detuvo en ese instante. Había sido bastante tolerante con muchas cosas, pero Magnus había llegado demasiado lejos con lo último que había dicho.

—¿Realmente crees que soy así de superficial? —La idea quizás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en alguna que otra ocasión, pero no esperaba que eso sucediera de la noche a la mañana. Ni mucho menos esperaba que el danés le ayudara con ello. Tampoco planeaba discutir sus fantasías con este.

A diferencia de su compañero de dormitorio, nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche y tampoco era de su mayor interés. Se sintió un tanto ofendido que el danés asumiera que lo único que intentaba era llevar a Tino a la cama.

—Oh, vamos. No dije algo tan terrible, ¿no te parece? —bromeó Magnus, esperando sacar la tensión del ambiente:—Bueno, olvidemos eso. Eh, digamos que la meta es entonces que seas más que un amigo para Tino. Que salgas de la friendzone. ¿Así te parece más correcto? —le preguntó.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear al danés en ese preciso instante. Se lo merecía pero no valía la pena.

—En fin. Ve al grano —Se limitó a decirle. Quizás cuando viera al finés, se animaría un poco más, porque hasta el momento el lunes había demostrado ser un día bastante malo.

—Bueno, para empezar, ¿por qué no le compras un café y aprovechas para desayunar con él mientras que esperan a que empiece las clases? Digo, creo que deberías ser un poco más atento a partir de ahora —le recomendó este.

—¿Y luego? —le cuestionó mientras que miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono. A decir verdad, estaba un tanto ansioso por llegar a la universidad. Obviamente no era por las clases ni por los profesores. Era la primera vez que se sentía así desde que había comenzado a asistir a dicha institución y era por una muy buena razón.

—Le dices que el sábado lo pasaste muy bien, que no veías la hora de que fuera el lunes y… —Nuevamente el danés no pudo continuar hablando al ver la expresión facial del sueco. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejó escarmentar:—Sí, le vas a decir si planeas tener una relación amorosa con él —le demandó.

El resto del camino continuó dándole consejos. De vez en cuando, Magnus se daba cuenta de que le estaba encomendado una tarea demasiado difícil al sueco. Pero supuso que si tenía tanto interés en él, no debía ser una gran dificultad.

Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería de la universidad. Ahora el sueco deseaba regresar a su piso. Había tantas cosas que no quería hacer en relación a Tino. Temía sonar como un cargoso frente a éste y estuvo meditando un buen rato sobre una posible fuga.

—Ey, ey. Conozco esa mirada —le acusó el danés:—¿Me vas a escuchar o no? Estoy a un mensaje de distancia, así que cualquier duda, estoy a tu disposición —De esa manera, éste desapareció en dirección a su clase.

—Espera —Ahora los consejos no le parecían tan irritantes. Sin embargo, el danés estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle. Sabía que no debía depender tanto de él pero le era inevitable.

La ansiedad del sueco aumentó. No podía pedirle al otro que se quedara a su lado. Ni que fuera su niñera. Pero no le venía nada mal un poco de apoyo emocional. No obstante, decidió confiar en las palabras de su compañero de piso. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? No se lo quería imaginar, así que intentó eliminar dicha pregunta de su mente.

Fue a hacer la fila. Aunque ya había tomado café en su piso, otro vaso más no estaba de más. Eran las siete de la mañana y al igual que muchos otros, hubiera preferido estar en su cama que escuchar a un viejo divagar sobre alguna teoría olvidada.

Compró dos tazas de café y con ansiedad aguardó a que Tino ingresara a la cafetería. Pronto, algunas ideas comenzaron a invadirle. ¿Y si ese día decidía no aparecer? ¿O si le pasaba algo en el camino? No había sido capaz de enviarle un solo mensaje y en ese preciso instante esas dudas empezaron a aflorar.

Los minutos parecían interminables. Trataba de no mirar la pantalla de su teléfono pues eso le hacía sentir mucho más ansioso. Trató de leer uno de sus libros pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, aguardando por el finlandés.

Pero finalmente aquel muchacho apareció. Estaba cansado y de vez en cuando, bostezaba. A Berwald le pareció que su corazón estaba a punto de sobresalir de su pecho. Por unos instantes, sintió un gran alivio pero al recordar todo lo que Magnus le había dicho que debía hacer, volvía a ponerse nervioso.

Sin embargo, cuando planeaba levantarse, se dio cuenta de que el finlandés no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con un muchacho de lentes y de cabello castaño. No recordaba que aquella persona estuviera en su clase. Se preguntaba de quién podría tratarse.

Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Debía admitir que sentía celos. Sabía que era una locura pero esa lo que estaba experimentando. ¡Y no había hablado con Magnus sobre esa posibilidad!

De todas maneras, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando finalmente había decidido salir de allí y esperar por otra oportunidad para entablar conversación el finlandés, éste y su amigo se acercaron a la mesa donde se hallaba sentado.

—¡Buenos días, Ber! Veo que estás comenzando la mañana con mucho café —bromeó el finlandés.

—Sí, es difícil de comenzar el día —Fue la única excusa que encontró. No tenía sentido entregarle el vaso de café.

—¿Te importa si nos sentamos? —le preguntó el muchacho. Todas las mesas, excepto la que ocupaba el sueco, estaban llenas.

—No hay problema —respondió. Aunque si debía ser sincero, hubiera preferido estar a solas con él. Pero al menos ahora sabía que Tino estaba bien.

Tras un breve silencio, el finlandés recordó que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

—¡Ah, qué tonto soy! —exclamó entre risas:—Ber, él es Eduard, mi compañero de dormitorio —comentó antes de dirigirse al otro:—Eduard, él es Ber, es mi… —Se quedó en silencio por un rato, pues no estaba seguro de qué palabra usar en ese instante:—Es mi compañero de clases —sentenció.

Aquello le había caído como una patada en el estómago al sueco. Sabía que estaba comportándose como un idiota y un cobarde, pero tenía que salir de allí.

—Mucho gusto —contestó secamente antes de ponerse de pie.

—Un placer —respondió Eduard un tanto preocupado.

Berwald recogió todas sus pertenencias, con excepción del café, que ni siquiera había tocado. Había esperado tomarlo con Tino pero las cosas habían cambiado de forma abrupta.

—¿Sucede algo, Berwald? —preguntó el finlandés. No esperaba que reaccionara de ése modo. Quizás lo había molestado sin saberlo.

—No. Yo… —Respiró profundamente. Obviamente no podía decirle la verdad.

"Me muero de celos y pensé que tal vez era un amigo" era lo que en realidad le hubiese gustado decirle. Pero no podía hacerlo.

—Necesito tomar aire. Eso es todo —le contestó. Sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando:—Un gusto, Eduard —reiteró antes de mirar a Tino:—Nos vemos en clase —Y se retiró dejando detrás de sí el café.

Tanto Tino como Eduard intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto mientras que el sueco se alejaba de allí.

Éste, de inmediato, le envió un mensaje a Magnus.

 _Esto es una emergencia._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!  
_


	7. Lección VI

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Por su lado, Magnus continuaba pensando en su pareja. Abel no había mostrado señales de vida desde hacía una semana, así que decidido a hablar con él de una vez por todas, fue hacia donde aquel tenía clases.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su dignidad y orgullo, con tal de volver a hablar con él. Simplemente necesitaba verle y saber que se encontraba bien. Su mayor preocupación era que le hubiera sucedido algo y no haberse enterado de ello.

Respiró profundamente y se detuvo a un par de metros del aula. Estaba a punto de ingresar a la misma, cuando escuchó que su móvil sonaba. Infló las mejillas, ¿quién osaba a interrumpir su momento de valentía? En tanto revisaba su teléfono, Abel llegaba a la clase. Éste se dio cuenta de la presencia del danés y a pesar de ello, decidió continuar con su camino.

—Necesito hablar contigo —Berwald ni se molestó en saludar al danés. Requería del consejo de su amigo cuanto antes. Se sentía ridículo pero no sabía a quién más recurrir. Dependía completamente del danés para esta clase de situaciones y no estaba muy cómodo con dicha posición.

—¿Será qué te puedo llamar más tarde? —le preguntó al sueco, un tanto apresurado. Estaba casi seguro de que acababa de ver la figura del neerlandés y aunque presentía la razón por la cual el otro le estaba llamando, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

El sueco se limitó a cortar la llamada. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedió hacía apenas veinte minutos. Quizás se había precipitado pero había preferido huir antes de continuar en una situación tan incómoda como ésa.

Tenía bien en claro que él no era nada de Tino, además de compañeros de clase, por lo que estar celoso no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, las emociones no se guían por la lógica y no podía evitar que esa sensación se apoderara de él. Realmente necesitaba de algún consejo del danés, por más tonto que fuera.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y acomodó sus libros. Miró a través de la ventana del aula e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en Tino. Por una vez en su vida, deseó que el profesor comenzara la clase rápidamente para poder olvidarse del finés al menos por un par de minutos.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba ingresando al aula. Éste le regaló un saludo desde la distancia junto a una sonrisa sincera. Tino quería saber qué había pasado momentos atrás pero cuando se había dispuesto a caminar hacia donde estaba el sueco, el profesor ingresó y no le quedó de otra que aguardar hasta la hora de descanso.

Por otro lado, Magnus estaba decepcionado. Después de terminar la llamada, se acercó al aula donde se suponía que se hallaba Abel. Finalmente resolvió arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno y la arrugó de tal manera de convertirla en una bola. Lanzó la misma hacia donde el neerlandés se hallaba y éste miró de inmediato hacia la puerta.

Suspiró y finalmente decidió ir a hablar con el danés, de una vez por todas. Había querido postergar esa conversación tanto como podía, pero ya no podía rehuir de Magnus.

—No me has respondido ni los mensajes ni las llamadas en más de una semana —Fue el primer reclamo que le hizo Magnus al verse frente a frente al otro.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto un poco más tarde? —le preguntó el neerlandés, esquivando completamente la queja de su pareja.

—¡Ya he esperado mucho para que salgas con esta tontería! —exclamó y todo el salón se volteó para ver que estaba sucediendo entre los dos. No le importaba el haber atraído la atención de tanta gente. Sólo estaba exasperado de tanto esperar por una señal de vida por parte de Abel.

Éste, avergonzado, agarró a Magnus por el brazo y se dirigió directamente hacia un banco donde podrían tener un poco más de privacidad. No estaba disgustado porque ya esperaba que reaccionara así. Siempre lo hacía. Abel respiró profundamente antes de mirar directamente a los ojos azules del otro.

—Lo siento —dijo sinceramente:—La discusión que tuvimos fue… Me hizo pensar en muchas cosas —comentó mientras que se rascaba la nuca:—Quería esperar a que todo se calmara más… —Cada segundo que transcurría, se sentía más incómodo.

—Pero… Pero… —Aunque normalmente era muy optimista, no le gustaba para nada el tono de voz que empleaba el otro. Ni siquiera se había molestado en darle un beso o agarrarle de la mano. Quería, deseaba estar equivocado.

Abel se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de continuar hablando. No encontraba las palabras perfectas para hacer todo el asunto más sencillo. Sin embargo, pensó que debía ser directo con el otro.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar, Magnus —Resolvió:—Esto no funciona desde hace tiempo —comentó antes de levantarse ya que se dio cuenta de que su profesor estaba ya llegando al aula:—Lo siento —Ni se inmutó en mirar al danés. No podía hacerlo.

Magnus se quedó ahí pensando un par de minutos antes de ponerse de pie y agarrarle de la mano al otro. Tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, aunque sabía que el neerlandés no era conocido por tener sentido del humor.

—Dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio —le suplicó. A esas alturas, le importaba poco y nada su dignidad. ¿De qué le servía si la persona que amaba no quería estar con él? Estaba haciendo lo mejor para no ponerse a llorar frente a tanta gente, pero alguna que otra lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su mejilla.

—Magnus, basta —le pidió Abel:—Es… Es por el bien de ambos —Se alejó tan pronto como pudo. Porque sabía que iba a arrepentirse de aquella decisión. Porque darle la espalda era lo más difícil que había hecho. Aunque había parecido cruel, él también estaba sufriendo en su interior. Pero si demostraba frialdad ante el danés, quizás sería más fácil que este se alejara de él.

El danés se quedó en la mitad del patio con el corazón desgarrado. Tuvo que limpiarse los ojos de inmediato para que nadie viera que estaba llorando. No entendía nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente para él? Salió corriendo al baño. No quería que nadie lo viese así y menos el sueco. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle con Tino si él mismo no podía mantener una relación estable?

Se sentía como un completo fracasado. Se lavó la cara una y otra vez. Obviamente planeaba escaparse de las clases pues no podía ni siquiera pensar claramente. Miró su móvil una vez más y recordó que le debía una llamada a Berwald.

Ahora se sentía como un mal amigo. Había dejado de lado al sueco y todo lo que había conseguido era que Abel terminara con él. Ni siquiera se merecía ser amigo del otro, pensó. Ya de por sí odiaba los lunes, pero éste en particular estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero infierno.

—Soy tan egoísta… —se dijo para sí, con rabia. Quería romper aquel espejo con su puño pero no quería ganarse una suspensión. Ya tenía más que suficiente con tener el corazón hecho trizas frente a medio mundo.

Se lavó otra vez el rostro y se arregló el cabello. Como se sentía mal por haber ignorado al sueco de ésa manera, le envió un mensaje.

 _¿Qué paso, Ber? Dime qué no has hecho alguna tontería frente a Tino._

Ni siquiera pensar en la posible metida de pata de su amigo le animaba. Sin embargo, por más dolorido que se sintiera en ese momento, sabía que debía pretender que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, debía ser el ejemplo para Berwald y mientras que éste no se enterara de su aparatosa ruptura, entonces podía continuar como si nada.

De vuelta con Berwald, éste estaba intentando concentrarse en la clase. Sin embargo, su mente continuaba divagando. Seguro que Tino pensaba que estaba loco por su abrupta salida. Sólo quería morirse de la vergüenza.

Repentinamente sintió vibrar su teléfono y leyó el mensaje del danés. Mientras que el profesor se peleaba con el proyector, decidió responderle. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado y le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Sin embargo, más tarde que nunca, el otro había decidido escucharle.

 _Creo que Tino tiene a alguien más. ¿O quizás me dejé engañar por los celos? Tal vez me haya dejado en la "friendzone". En fin. No quiero que me odie y no sé qué pensar de Eduard, su compañero de piso. ¿Qué hago? No te rías, tonto._

Después de presionar "enviar", Berwald trató de mantener la compostura. Admitir tal tontería le daba mucha pena, sobre todo, porque sabía que le acababa de dar una buena razón al otro para reírse de él. Pero era su única opción. ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto? De vez en cuando miraba a Tino y sólo pensaba en aquella escena en la cafetería.

Magnus apenas sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje. Cualquier otro día le habría causado un ataque de risa. Respiró profundamente. Los problemas del sueco no eran nada en comparación a los suyos, pero al mismo tiempo intentó ponerse en sus zapatos.

 _Eres un imbécil. Sin embargo, tu estupidez te ha generado una nueva oportunidad con él. Suponiendo que él es una buena persona. ¿Por qué no le pides disculpas e intentas compensarle? ¡Es más, podrías invitar a Tino a nuestro piso! Podrías inclusive tener un pcoo de intimidad con él, ¿eh, pillo?_

Magnus masajeó sus sienes para relajarse. Lo último que necesitaba era una escena de una pareja que lentamente se iba enamorando ya que sólo le recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con Abel. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de soportar de lo que originalmente había pensado.

—Gracias a los dioses existe el alcohol —Se dijo a sí mismo. Al menos eso iba a aliviarle por unas horas el agudo dolor que le provocaba el pensar en su ex.

Agarró sus pertenencias y como no planeaba ingresar a sus clases, prefirió regresar a su apartamento. Quizás iba a pasar por alguna tienda para comprar alcohol. Definitivamente odiaba los lunes con toda su alma.

Miró una sola vez hacia atrás, donde se hallaba su ahora ex pareja y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para irse de allí. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Aunque no quería que la relación terminara, no se le ocurría alguna forma de hacerle entrar en razón a Abel.

De regreso con Berwald, la clase finalmente terminó. Leyó varias veces el mensaje que le había enviado el danés. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a llevar a cabo semejante misión. No le cabían dudas de que tendría éxito. El problema era más bien de cómo realizarla. Era mucho más fácil decir, o en este caso, escribir que hacer.

Sin embargo, no quería perder a Tino bajo ninguna circunstancia. Utilizó todo el coraje que tenía para acercarse mientras que éste guardaba sus pertenencias.

—Quería pedirte disculpas… —murmuró mientras que se rascaba la nuca, incómodo.

—No, no es nada —le respondió de inmediato Tino:—Es más, estaba preocupado. ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te dolía la cabeza o algo por el estilo —admitió el finés:—O que hice algo para molestarte —añadió.

El sueco negó con la cabeza. Obviamente no iba a confesarle que Eduard había sido quien le había hecho sentir incómodo. Así que le dijo la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

—Había tomado demasiado café, eso es todo —Sólo cuando terminó de decir tal cosa, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que había sonado y que quizás había hablado por demás.

—Oh —Se limitó a contestar Tino antes de echarse a reír:—Entonces supongo que estamos en buenos términos —resolvió. Había querido conversar con él antes de iniciar las clases para aclararlo todo y ahora estaba satisfecho con aquella conversación.

Berwald no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir con la charla o cómo invitarle a su apartamento. Lo pensó por un buen rato hasta que miró hacia la pizarra y recordó la tarea que acababa de darles su profesor.

—Por cierto, estaba pensando… —Se acomodó las gafas antes de continuar:—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer la tarea juntos. A veces, necesito un poco de ayuda y ya sabes —En realidad no necesitaba que nadie le diese una mano, pero era la única manera en que podría disuadir a Tino para que quisiera ir a su piso.

El finlandés se sorprendió por aquella propuesta pero pronto volvió a emplear su jovial expresión.

—¡Me parece una gran idea! —exclamó antes de darle una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Podría cocinar algo para nuestro almuerzo y luego estudiar —Aunque con el finés tan cerca de él, dudaba de que pudiera concentrarse.

—Le avisaré a Eduard entonces —comentó inocentemente Tino.

Aquello le resultó como una clavada de celos para el sueco, pero disimuló como mejor pudo.

—Entonces tenemos un plan —resolvió.

Por otra parte, Magnus estaba en la tienda comprando cerveza. Estaba completamente ido. Apenas podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin mirar por donde iba, sintió que algo o alguien golpeó su pecho y repentinamente regresó de sus pensamientos para ver con qué había chocado.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde andas? —El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y recogió la cruz que se le había caído por culpa del choque contra el otro.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento —El danés repitió una y otra vez. Se fijó que era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho por esos lares. Estaba seguro de que hubiera recordado esos profundos ojos azules que el noruego poseía si lo hubiese encontrado anteriormente.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido…

* * *

Voy a cambiar el título del fic a "Lecciones de amor" porque el título actual no me convence. Les aviso con anticipación para que no se confundan en la siguiente actualización.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Lección VII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección VII

Tras la compra que había realizado, Magnus se dirigió de inmediato a su piso. Tenía que llegar antes que lo hiciera Berwald. Mientras que se dirigía al complejo de apartamentos, el mismo muchacho con el cual se había chocado un rato atrás, estaba caminando delante de él. Se rascó la nuca, ¿acercarse o no acercarse?

Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente iba hacia otra parte. Tampoco es que tenía demasiadas ganas de socializar. Aunque era innegable el hecho de que su aspecto le había llamado la atención. Se golpeó suavemente las mejillas, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, pronto cambió de parecer al percatarse de que el muchacho se encaminaba hacia al edificio. ¿Cuándo se había mudado? Estaba segurísimo de que se hubiera dado cuenta de alguien nuevo en el complejo.

Se apresuró para ingresar al mismo elevador que el noruego y de inmediato, le regaló una forzosa sonrisa. Éste solamente bufó y miró todo el tiempo hacia al techo, como si quisiera ignorar la presencia del danés por completo. Sin embargo, esa mala predisposición no iba a echar atrás al danés.

—¿Cuándo te mudaste, eh? —le preguntó Magnus, empleando toda su voluntad para sonar alegre. Necesitaba distraerse de los pensamientos intrusivos. Hacer un nuevo amigo quizás era una manera de sentirse un poco menos dolido.

—Hace un par de días —El muchacho respondió con frialdad. Movía uno de sus pies de arriba abajo, ansioso por salir de allí.

—¿De verdad? ¡Bienvenido! —exclamó. No era de darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que sólo estaba cansado o quizás era muy introvertido. Pensó que tal vez si insistía un poco, podía generar un poco más de conversación.

—Gracias —le contestó con el mismo tono. Sólo le dio un rápido vistazo antes de bajar del ascensor y dirigirse hacia su piso.

—¡Soy Magnus, mucho gusto! —exclamó el danés antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

El otro sólo asintió y así se perdió de la vista de otro. Éste dejó escapar un largo suspiro. El lunes más interminable de su vida, sin lugar a dudas. Por suerte, tenía a sus amadas cervezas y con ellas estaba seguro de que el día sería mucho más pasable.

Ver a una pareja feliz no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de que quizás iba a ver cómo Berwald lo estropeaba todo sin proponérselo.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando el teléfono del danés sonó.

" _Nos estamos yendo a casa"._

Berwald había mandado aquel mensaje apenas habían salido de clases. Estaba nervioso por el hecho de que Tino iba a conocer a su compañero de piso. No quería que tuviese una mala impresión pero conociendo a Magnus… Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No. No había tenido para pensar de ése modo. Quería disfrutar del tiempo que iba a pasar con el finés, aunque fuera haciendo tarea.

—Me despido de Eduard y nos vamos, ¿te parece? —le preguntó el muchacho antes de acercarse al estonio.

El sueco decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Era obvio que ambos eran muy unidos. Eso le hacía cuestionar sus verdaderas oportunidades con Tino. ¿Y si éste tenía sentimientos por Eduard? Negó con la cabeza. No creía que el muchacho fuera tan cruel como para aceptar sus avances y al mismo tiempo, salir con otra persona. ¿O quizás sí?

Odiaba esa inseguridad que le había pensar en cuestiones que no tenían mucho sentido. Una y otra vez debía recordarse que él solamente era amigo de Tino y había posibilidades de que no llegaran a ser algo más. ¿Y si Tino pensaba que era aburrido y sólo le hablaba por lástima?

Se acomodó las gafas, tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus celos.

Tino le dio un suave palmazo sobre su hombro para despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Andando! —exclamó entusiasmado. Se acomodó los libros y aguardó a que el sueco emprendiera la marcha.

—Sí, vamos —le contestó. Esperaba que Magnus fuera de ayuda y no le causara mucha vergüenza. Aunque no tenía demasiada fe.

Al cabo de una media hora, finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. Tino le dio un rápido vistazo al mismo y a sus alrededores antes de seguir al otro. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez podría regresar. No había hecho demasiados amigos desde que habían comenzado las clases y el sueco era una agradable compañía.

Se subieron al elevador. Para fortuna del sueco, el otro no podía escuchar sus latidos. Nunca había estado a solas en un lugar tan pequeño con el finés. Se preguntaba qué sucedería si de repente el mismo dejara de funcionar. Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué clase de pensamiento absurdo era ése?

—¿Está todo bien, Ber? —le preguntó el finés al cabo de un rato. No le importaba el silencio pero le daba la impresión de que había algo que lo estaba manteniendo tan pensativo y él era demasiado curioso, quizás un poco metiche.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le replicó con seguridad aunque la realidad era otra. Eran escasos segundos los que los separaban de su apartamento, pero le estaba resultando una eternidad:—Por cierto… —Se quedó callado por un par de minutos, buscando la mejor manera de describir a su compañero de piso. No quería que se llevara una sorpresa poco grata.

—Dime —Levantó la mirada para observar al sueco. En ocasiones, le resultaba un completo enigma. Le agradaba que fuera así, le intrigaba y quería conocerlo más a fondo.

El sueco dudó. No quería que pensara que le caía mal el danés. No era tan mal amigo después de todo.

—Magnus es un poco… especial. No le tomes muy en serio —le pidió. Esperaba que el danés no dijera alguna tontería que pudiera asustar a Tino. Tenía los dedos cruzados para que eso no sucediera.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento. Como sabía que Magnus estaba ahí adentro, el sueco se limitó a abrir la puerta. El piso era como el de todos los universitarios: No tenían objetos de lujo, sólo lo necesario. Quizás lo único destacable era que estaba mucho más impecable de lo que podría esperarse de dos muchachos de veinte años.

Berwald arqueó una de sus cejas. Se preguntaba en dónde estaba el danés. Aquel sitio parecía completamente desierto. Sin embargo, pronto trató de olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle y se volvió hacia su compañero de clases.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar o comer? —le preguntó antes de dejar sus libros sobre la mesa del comedor y revisar la heladera.

—Bueno, si no te molesta preparar un poco de café, por favor —le contestó el finés mientras que se acercaba al balcón para contemplar la vista desde allí.

Mientras esa conversación sucedía, el danés estaba tratando de darse coraje para salir. De cierta manera, les envidiaba. Tal vez estaba viendo cómo una relación lentamente se formaba mientras que la suya se había ido al garete. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Berwald que lo iba a ayudar y tras tomar unas tres cervezas, se sentía listo para hablar con Tino. Porque, obviamente, tenía que examinar el terreno en el que se hallaban.

Le causaba curiosidad Tino. ¿Qué clase de persona podría ser? Tenía que ser alguien bastante especial como para que su inexpresivo compañero pudiera experimentar sentimientos tan fuertes. Así que mientras que el sueco preparaba el café, Magnus se encaminó hacia al balcón.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —le preguntó mientras que se desperezaba.

—Sí, es muy bonita y… —Pronto Tino se dio cuenta de que no estaba conversando con el sueco, así que se dio la vuelta de forma abrupta.

—Soy Magnus, el compañero de Berwald —Se presentó antes de tenderle la mano. Berwald se iba a enojar con él, pero le daba igual.

—Tino, mucho gusto —le respondió con mayor tranquilidad. No entendía a qué se refería el sueco, el danés parecía muy amable.

Éste se asomó para asegurarse de que Berwald estuviera aun preparando el café y de ése modo poder hacerle algunas preguntas discretas al finés. No veía nada malo en hacerlo. Al contrario, era como hacer un estudio de campo y luego se lo comunicaría al sueco. Éste no podría quejarse. Era un favor que le estaba haciendo.

—Ahora que él está muy ocupado en la cocina, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas —le dijo el danés, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Tino parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entre tú y yo, ¿qué piensas de Ber? —le preguntó:—Te prometo que no se lo diré —añadió para ganarse la confianza del finés.

—Ah, este, bueno… —Le desconcertó por completo. No estaba preparado para responder tal cuestionamiento. Se rascó la nuca, ni él estaba seguro de lo que pensaba sobre el sueco:—Es un buen amigo, ya sabes. Me gustaría que hablara un poco más pero eso es todo. Es agradable… —Desvió la mirada de inmediato:—Y es guapo —dijo muy por lo bajo.

—Ajá —contestó el danés mientras que se acariciaba el mentón. Al parecer, su amigo no estaba tan mal encaminado:—¿Saldrías con él? Digo, de forma más… Eh, romántica —indagó.

Tino abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó tal pregunta y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa. No estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto. Nunca había conocido alguien tan directo como el danés.

Sin embargo, el interrogatorio terminó pronto cuando el sueco se acercó con dos tazas de café. Este frunció el entrecejo al ver a Magnus allí. ¿Qué tonterías le habría dicho a Tino?

—Bueno, les dejo solos —El danés se encogió de hombros y luego le susurró lo siguiente a Berwald:—No lo arruines y mantenme al tanto ¿eh? —De inmediato, se alejó.

Una vez que el otro se hubiera alejado, Berwald le entregó una de las tazas al finés.

—Espero que no te haya incomodado —comentó el sueco. No se atrevía a preguntarle directamente al finés sobre qué estaban conversando.

—No, no. Al contrario, parece que es muy agradable —respondió a su vez antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Mientras que la conversación entre los dos proseguía, Magnus se había ido a tirar sobre el sofá. De vez en cuando miraba su teléfono, como si esperara por un mensaje que nunca iba a llegar. El sueco no tenía la menor idea de la envidia que se estaba apoderando de él.

—Soy un imbécil —se dijo a sí mismo mientras que se acomodaba el cabello.

Por su lado, tanto Berwald como Tino decidieron ingresar al apartamento y el primero guió al segundo hacia su dormitorio, para ponerse a estudiar. Magnus se limitó a levantar el pulgar para demostrar su apoyo pero eso solamente provocó que se pusiera más nervioso. Como si algo pudiera suceder entre los dos.

Durante la hora y media que estuvieron haciendo el trabajo, el sueco apenas pudo concentrarse. Buscaba excusas cualquieras para su falta de atención. La realidad era que en todo lo que podía pensar era en la cercanía con el otro, en lo bien que olía y en esos labios que le tentaban cada vez que le hablaba.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil —le explicó el finés tras dejar de escribir.

—Sí… —respondió a su vez aunque no había entendido nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en si debía dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

—No estoy seguro de esa respuesta —le confesó.

El sueco pensó que ésa era su gran oportunidad. Si en las películas románticas funcionaba, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo con ellos? Así que, sin dudarlo, le dio un beso sobre sus labios. Aquello duró muy fugazmente, pero era mucho más dulce de lo que se había imaginado.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad.

Una vez que se retiró, el finés se quedó en profundo silencio. Apenas pudo reaccionar, comenzó a agarrar todas sus cosas, sin animarse a mirar al sueco. Aquello lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Ahora no sabía qué debía creer.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo el finés mientras que acomodaba sus libros:—Olvidé que… Eh… Tenía un compromiso —comentó antes de empujar su silla y dirigirse hacia la salida del apartamento.

—Tino… —Berwald le agarró del brazo con cuidado pero el muchacho se zafó tan pronto como pudo.

—¡Nos vemos en clase! —exclamó y salió corriendo, olvidándose por completo del danés que se hallaba en el sofá.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, Magnus se levantó y entró a la habitación del sueco. Obviamente algo había pasado para que le muchacho se fuera de una manera tan dramática. Le tomó por sorpresa que se fuera tan rápido.

Encontró a Berwald sosteniéndose la cabeza, claramente sintiéndose culpable. Había pensado en burlarse de él, pero tras los eventos de la mañana, no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado.

—Ahora sí que lo arruiné —murmuró para sí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Lección VIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección: VIII

Tino estaba caminando con prisa hacia su piso. Tenía que llegar al mismo a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse agotado y tuvo que detenerse en una plaza. Estaba mareado por el calor y por todo lo que estaba pensando en aquel instante. Respiró profundamente y se sentó en un banco, para dejar sus pertenencias a un lado.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Era un remolino de emociones. Se tocó suavemente los labios y luego cerró los ojos por un instante. Aún podía sentir aquel beso breve pero intenso.

—Maldición —se dijo para sí mismo. Todo era tan confuso.

Sacó su teléfono. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de hacer. Había reaccionado de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que se estaba apurando en vano. Sabía que en el momento que se lo contara a Eduard, éste le respondería con: "Te lo dije" y no estaba con la paciencia para lidiar con él.

No obstante, sabía que no le quedaba de otra. ¿Con quién más podía hablar? ¡No podía llamar a Berwald después de haber hecho semejante escena! ¿Qué iba a decirle? Seguro estaba enojadísimo con él tras su huida. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a caminar hacia al piso en cuestión.

No es que no le gustara. Sólo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tal vez si se ponía a jugar algún videojuego o si se ponía a leer se olvidaría del asunto. Aunque comer algo le parecía todavía una mejor idea.

Aunque el beso había sido agradable. Tosco pero agradable. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya llegué —Anunció mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Eduard se hallaba en su propia habitación editando un video. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la voz del finés, detuvo lo que estaba realizando y fue a verlo. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Tino le había dicho que llegaría recién alrededor de las siete, así que algo no cuadraba.

—¿Eh? ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar en lo de Berwald? —le preguntó sin poder esconder su curiosidad.

El muchacho dejó sus libros sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se tiró en el sofá. Respiró profundamente.

—¿Crees que es muy temprano para tomar vodka? —cuestionó el finés, ignorando la pregunta del estonio.

—Es lunes y mañana hay clases, así que… Sí —Se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en el sillón contiguo:—Entonces ¿qué pasó?

Tino no quería hablar del asunto. Sin embargo, sabía que su compañero de habitación iba a insistir con ello así que terminó cediendo.

—Pasó lo que me dijiste que pasaría —Se limitó a decir antes de darle la espalda.

Eduard rodó los ojos. No esperaba otra cosa, simplemente aguardaba que le confirmase sus sospechas.

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces pero tú no me quisiste creer —le replicó antes de suavizar un poco la voz:—En fin, al menos lo has comprobado por ti mismo —añadió.

Tino se levantó y se estiró.

—Creo que iré a dormir —murmuró. Sin embargo, se quedó parado allí por un largo rato antes de decir algo más:—¿Crees que sólo quiere acostarse conmigo? —Se mordió los labios. Había aceptado la primera cita porque le gustaba. Había aceptado ir a su apartamento porque quería pasar tiempo con él. Pero ahora no sabía que creer.

Su compañero de habitación se quedó en silencio. ¿Decirle lo que realmente pensaba o mentirle solamente para que se sintiera mejor?

—¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? —le cuestionó.

El finés hizo un puchero antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Eduard. Odiaba cuando no le contestaba de forma directa.

—¿Estás usando psicología conmigo? —Tino estaba demasiado cansado para ello:—No… Creo que no —Se rascó la nuca. La pregunta era demasiado difícil de contestar. Sería mucho más fácil decirle en qué no estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas y ya está? —resolvió éste.

—Dudo que vuelva a hablarme después de lo que hice —dijo avergonzado. Trató de ponerse en el lugar del sueco. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido al revés… Negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana será otro día. Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo como tú piensas —Intentó animarlo aunque sabía que sus palabras las llevaría el viento.

Una vez que Tino se encerró en su dormitorio, Eduard dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo afortunado que era Berwald. Todo lo que podía hacer era simplemente apoyar a su mejor amigo y ver cómo se enamoraba de alguien más. Antes de continuar pensando en ello, decidió ir a terminar el video que estaba editando.

Por otro lado, Magnus ingresó apresuradamente a la habitación del sueco. Tenía que saber qué había hecho el sueco para que Tino se apresurara a salir de allí. Se había imaginado un montón de cosas, pero en lugar de especular, prefirió escucharlo de la boca de Berwald.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó antes de sentarse en el mismo sitio donde Tino se había acomodado un rato atrás. Se acomodó de tal manera de que apenas había una escasa distancia entre los dos. Incluso podía escuchar cómo el otro respiraba agitadamente.

Berwald se rehusaba a hablar al respecto. Se percató del veneno en la pregunta del danés. No era preocupación. Sólo quería burlarse de él. Por lo general, podía simplemente ignorarlo y ya está. Sin embargo, no estaba en ese momento para soportarlo.

—Vete. No quiero escucharte —le pidió. No estaba con ánimos de soportar sus chistes. Sabía que iba a burlar de él. Después de todo, el danés era el experto mientras que él estaba dando sus primeros pasos. ¿Realmente planeaba restregárselo?

—Espera, espera —Magnus abrió los ojos ampliamente. Sí, originalmente había ido para burlarse de su torpeza. Necesitaba reírse después de lo que había acontecido esa mañana. Tal vez no era precisamente la mejor manera de apaciguar el intenso dolor que estaba experimentando, pero apenas estaba pudiendo soportarlo.

—Magnus… —El sueco se puso de pie:—Déjame solo —insistió. Se masajeó las sienes. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

El danés se mordió los labios. Evidentemente no le quedaba de otra. A veces el otro se comportaba como un adolescente, lo cual le resultaba hasta divertido. Aunque en este momento lo último que tenía ánimos era de reírse, sobre todo con lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

—Abel me dejó, Ber —le dijo. Había querido aguardar un poco más de tiempo para contárselo, al menos el suficiente para que su orgullo volviera a sanar. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a decírselo simplemente porque realmente estaba interesado en la amistad del otro:—¿Feliz? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

El sueco estaba a punto de sacarlo de ahí cuando escuchó esa confesión. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, el danés se le adelantó.

—Nada de sentir lástima por mí, ¿entendido? —le solicitó. Aunque tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, no podría soportar el hecho de que otra persona sintiera pena por él:—Creo que de todas maneras yo he ganado entre quién los dos es más patético —añadió antes de ponerse de pie:—Compré cerveza, ¿quieres?

Ahora no sólo se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Tino, sino también por su mejor amigo. Se limitó a asentir y a seguirlo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a contarme? —le preguntó en tanto sacaba dos botellas de la refrigeradora.

Berwald respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a explicarle todo lo que había pasado y el por qué lo había hecho. ¿Acaso había interpretado mal la situación? ¿O había actuado demasiado rápido? ¿O quizás simplemente Tino sólo lo veía como un amigo? Tenía tantas preguntas.

Sin embargo, el danés se encogió de hombros al escuchar el problema del otro. El sueco arqueó una de sus cejas. Quizás no fuera el fin del mundo pero para él era importante.

—¿Le besaste y qué? —le preguntó Magnus:—Puedes tomarlo como una ventaja o dejar que todo se vaya a la mierda —le explicó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó.

—Oh, mi dulce niño del invierno… —Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sentía lástima y envidia al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué no es del verano? —le cuestionó. Estaba casi seguro de que el danés había mal citado aquella frase.

—Verano, invierno, lo que sea —Magnus le restó importancia:—Lo tuyo con Tino no está perdido, mi querido Ber —comentó:—Sólo fue un traspié —Se encogió de hombros:—Tomémonos un par de días de descanso y pensaremos en algo —le propuso.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos días en los que Tino y Berwald no se hablaron. La razón era la misma: vergüenza. El finés no sabía cómo disculparse, mientras que la mente del segundo se ponía en blanco cada vez que lo veía. Estaba lejos de ser la situación ideal.

De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y de inmediato, rehuían del otro. Era una circunstancia bastante absurda pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el primer paso.

Sin embargo, Magnus decidió darle un empujón al sueco. De algún modo u otro, esa situación ya era insostenible. Mientras que éste estaba tomando una siesta, agarró su móvil. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero a este paso era más que probable que Tino terminara aburriéndose o peor aún, siguiera adelante con su vida.

Respiró profundamente y le envió un mensaje.

 _Tino, tenemos que hablar. Esto no puede seguir así. Te extraño. Deberíamos hablar cuánto antes. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en la plaza central a las cinco de la tarde?_

Cuando el finés recibió aquel mensaje, se quedó sin palabras. Estuvo un largo rato contemplando la pantalla de su móvil. ¿De verdad le había escrito? Salió corriendo de su dormitorio para ir a mostrárselo a Eduard.

—¡Mira, mira! —exclamó y casi le puso la pantalla en la cara al estonio de la emoción que experimentaba.

—Vería mejor si lo alejaras un poco más, Tino —le contestó a su vez.

El muchacho le entregó su teléfono para que pudiera leer el otro.

—¿Irás? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—No lo sé —Se rascó la nuca incómodo:—¿Y sí es para regañarme? —preguntó.

—Tino, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco ridículo? —suspiró antes de darle unas suaves palmadas sobre su cabello.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó antes de arrebatarle su teléfono:—Iré a cambiarme y luego veré que quiere —dijo decidido.

De regreso al piso de Magnus y Berwald, el primero salió un momento a la tienda para realizar algunas compras. Pensó que le daría el tiempo suficiente para avisar a su compañero de que tenía una cita con Tino.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía hacia la misma, se percató de que Sigurd iba caminando delante de él. Los ojos del danés brillaron con intensidad. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! Así que apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzarle.

El noruego le miró y respiró profundamente.

—Oh, eres tú —murmuró con un dejo de sarcasmo. No había manera de que se olvidara del danés. Sin duda, ese peinado era reconocible a kilómetros a la distancia.

—¡Me recuerdas! —exclamó con una enorme alegría.

—Sí, supongo —No había manera de que no lo hiciera. Desde que se había mudado a aquel complejo de apartamentos, Magnus se había mostrado increíblemente amigable con él. Aunque le parecía un poco pesado, era el único en aquella ciudad que había mostrado un poco de interés en él.

—¿Qué tal te trata la ciudad? —le preguntó Magnus. Necesitaba una distracción y no podía estar todo el día pendiente de Berwald. Aunque no surgiera nada más que una amistad, Sigurd le atraía, ya sea porque le parecía guapo o porque emanaba un aura de misterio. Fuera lo que fuera, quería conocerlo más a fondo.

Totalmente sumidos en la conversación, el danés se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que avisar al sueco sobre su cita.

Tino ya se hallaba en la plaza, mirando por todas partes. No había señales de Berwald por ninguna parte. ¿En dónde estaba? Estaba tan emocionado por poder hablar de nuevo con él e intentar comenzar todo de nuevo.

Miró su móvil para ver si el sueco no le había enviado un mensaje para notificarle de que no llegaría a tiempo. No había nada. Estaba vacío. ¿Qué debía hacer? Esperaría por un rato más. Tal vez Berwald se había retrasado por culpa de algún imprevisto. No era capaz de plantarle, ¿verdad?

Esperó y esperó. Llegó las seis de la tarde y no había noticias del sueco. Respiró profundamente. Nunca había pensado que el sueco le haría algo como eso. Podía comprender que estuviera un poco molesto por lo del beso pero no había creído que hubiera podido ser capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte.

Se levantó y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Magnus ya se despedía de Sigurd. Miró su móvil y se quedó paralizado. Se había olvidado por completo de avisarle al sueco sobre la cita en cuestión. Salió corriendo del piso del noruego y presionó el botón del ascensor una y otra vez.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —Repitió para sí mismo. Berwald iba a asesinarlo y descuartizarlo con justa razón.

El sueco, por su lado, estaba leyendo un libro. Ni se había percatado de que cierto danés había empleado su teléfono hasta que le llegó cierto mensaje que le desconcertó.

 _¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Ber?_

En ese momento, Magnus ingresó al apartamento como si el mismo demonio lo hubiese perseguido hasta allí.

—Por favor, escúchame antes de matarme —le suplicó el danés.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Lección IX

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencia: Sangre/violencia.

* * *

Lección IX

Berwald miró al danés un largo rato, sin saber si lanzarse y estrangularle en ese mismo instante, o si lanzarse él mismo por el balcón. Al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo. Magnus lo había arruinado todo. El sueco había pensado que eso era imposible, pero su compañero de habitación le había demostrado cuán equivocado había estado.

—¡Te prometo que voy a ayudarte a salir de este embrollo! —exclamó Magnus. No sabía qué podía hacer pero se sentía tan culpable que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario.

—Tino me odia —le respondió simplemente. Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandarlo a la luna de un golpe.

—¡Oh, vamos! Yo creo que hay todavía esperanzas —comentó éste. No podía permitir que su amigo se afligiera por ello.

—Agradezco tus intenciones pero has hecho suficiente —le contestó antes de ponerse de pie. Guardó su móvil y billetera en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de sí. No quería ver a Magnus ni en pintura. La persona de la cual estaba enamorado probablemente le odiase. Si tan sólo hubiera rechazado la proposición del danés de ayudarle con Tino, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Estaba furioso. Así que había tomado la determinación de dar una vuelta por ahí. Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder controlarse si se hubiera quedado por más tiempo en el apartamento.

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza más cercana. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Tino jamás le creería lo que en realidad había pasado. Revisó su móvil y efectivamente ahí estaba el mensaje que Magnus había enviado por él, con la respectiva respuesta del finés. Se sentía abatido.

Era absurdo, lo sabía. Era un problema trivial. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que mejorara su humor. Miró a su alrededor. Algunas parejas estaban paseando por allí, quizás hablando sobre su día o de temas sin mucha importancia.

¿Cómo se suponía que vería a Tino mañana? Sabía que Magnus lo iba a arruinar de algún modo u otro. Había confiado ciegamente en él. Pensó que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso había sentido lástima por él cuando le había contado acerca de lo que Abel le había hecho.

Sin embargo, el muy idiota había pensado que sería una buena idea distraerse con un nuevo vecino. Podía entender que quisiera despejar de su mente el dolor que le había provocado su ex novio. Podía entender que quisiera concentrarse un poco en sí mismo. Incluso podía entender que se hubiera entusiasmado con alguien más, aunque fuera de forma superficial.

Lo que no podía lograr comprender era cómo se le pudo haber escapado un detalle tan importante cómo avisarle que había concertado una cita con Tino a sus espaldas. Era en esta clase de ocasiones en las que llegaba a pensar que Magnus tenía un maní como cerebro.

Se levantó y decidió continuar caminando por allí. El enojo comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a la tristeza. De haber sabido que todo esto iba a suceder, nunca le hubiese pedido aquella primera cita al finés. Respiró profundamente, todo por confiar en su mejor amigo.

Bueno, tampoco era del todo su culpa. Si tan sólo fuera más seguro de sí mismo, si tan sólo pudiera ser más encantador, si tan sólo fuera más simpático… Nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Continuó dando vueltas. Planeaba hacerlo hasta que le dolieran las piernas o hasta que el cansancio le doblegara. Pero con el ataque de ansiedad que se había apoderado de él, lo dudaba. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la decepción que se había llevado Tino. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Negó con la cabeza. No se quería imaginarlo.

Por su lado, Magnus se tiró sobre el sofá. No le importaba si Berwald le había dicho que había hecho suficiente. Él le había metido en ese lío desde un principio así que él iba a tomar la responsabilidad. Aunque no sabía cómo.

Estaba demasiado confundido.

—No sirvo para nada. Seguro que es por eso que Abel me dejó. Soy una molestia para todos —Se lamentó. Todo le salía al revés y eso le frustraba demasiado.

De vez en cuando miraba la puerta. Se preguntaba si Berwald regresaría en algún momento. Se puso de pie y decidió ir a acostarse. Seguro que lo último que el sueco quería era ver su cara así que prefirió ir a aislarse del resto del mundo.

Berwald continuaba caminando por allí, cuando vio la figura del muchacho delante de él. Se quedó quieto. El sueco abrió bien grande sus ojos para asegurarse de que se trataba de Tino. Decidió quedarse parado allí, pues estaba seguro de que el finés no quería saber nada de él. Planeaba darle su espacio. Quizás en la siguiente semana intentaría hablar con él.

Sin embargo, cuando el sueco había decidido darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, se percató de que una motocicleta se acercaba peligrosamente al muchacho.

Uno de los ocupantes comenzó a tironear de la bolsa que Tino estaba llevando. El segundo sacó su arma para pedirle que le entregara su billetera y su móvil. Berwald rodó sus ojos al ver que el muchacho se estaba rehusando a hacerlo.

—Maldición —murmuró antes de intervenir. Aquello no iba a terminar bien y lo sabía. ¿Qué más daba? No podía permitir que le sucediera algo a Tino. Sin importar lo que le pasara, sólo quería que le dejara de odiar.

Todo lo que pudo recordar después fue el sonido de un disparo y la sensación de que su camisa repentinamente estaba mojada.

—Nos vamos, nos vamos —dijo uno y pronto los maleantes se habían escapado del lugar.

Tino sostuvo al sueco como mejor pudo.

—¿Ber? —le llamó el muchacho pero éste pronto se asustó al ver la mancha de sangre que emanaba del hombro del sueco.

—¿Estás bien, Tino? —le cuestionó. El dolor era casi insoportable, pero necesitaba saber si el finés no se había hecho daño.

Tino no pudo responder. Éste estaba enjuagándose las lágrimas mientras que llamaba al 911. Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro del sueco antes de desvanecerse.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el hospital. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió lentamente los ojos y a su lado estaba Tino, quien se había quedado dormido a su lado. Una pequeña gota de saliva caía de su boca. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

—¿Qué…? —No sabía ni qué decir en ese instante.

Sin embargo, el finés apenas escuchó la voz del sueco, se despertó. Éste salió corriendo en busca de un doctor. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquel lugar?, se preguntó. Podía jurar que hacía instantes que estaba en la calle, era de noche y Tino estaba a punto de ser asaltado por un par de malvivientes.

Se acomodó mejor y vio que había una venda que cubría uno de sus hombros. Estaba increíblemente mareado.

Un doctor apareció por la puerta para examinar al sueco. Tino estaba detrás de él. Se mordía nerviosamente una de las mangas de su camisa. El muchacho parecía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —le preguntó el médico al sueco.

Éste seguía mirando con curiosidad al muchacho pero pronto contestó al profesional.

—Creo… —Hizo un esfuerzo para rememorar los hechos:—Vi a Tino y… —Los detalles se le escapaban. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía pero todo estaba nubloso y no podía pensar más allá de eso.

—Te dispararon. Tienes suerte de que no dieron con una importante arteria —respondió el doctor:—Perdiste bastante sangre así que estarás un tiempo en el hospital. La policía vendrá luego a tomar tu declaración si te sientes bien —añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

Se quedó en completo silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante semejante información. Debía estar en shock, ¿cierto? Pero todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar a Tino, quien de inmediato se arrojó a él.

Luego vio una curiosa cabellera asomándose por la puerta. Magnus también había pasado unas cuantiosas horas allí pero ahora que estaba despierto, dudaba de querer entrar. ¿Y si el sueco seguía odiándole? No quería armar una escena en el hospital. Sin embargo, Tino le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

—Mira qué te has metido un lío, ¿eh? —dijo el danés tratando de romper con la tensión del momento.

—Bueno… —No sabía qué decir. Estaba un poco aturdido con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Me has preocupado! ¡No tenías por qué haberte metido! —le regañó el finés quien estaba atajando las lágrimas nuevamente. Intentó contenerse para no preocupar al sueco.

Magnus sonrió de alivio. Le alegraba ver que Berwald estaba mejor. Desde que se había enterado de todo lo que había sucedido, se había sentido aún peor de lo que ya estaba. De todas las cosas que habían podido suceder, que le dispararan a su mejor amigo no estaba entre las opciones.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el sueco finalmente, lo que dio lugar a que Tino comenzara su relato.

 _Tino se había subido a la ambulancia para acompañar al sueco. Estaba al borde del llanto. Entre el intento de asalto y el hecho de que uno de esos hombres hubiera sido capaz de disparar a alguien, el ataque de nervios era casi inminente._

— _Él… Él no tenía por qué estar allí —Se decía más a sí mismo que a los paramédicos. Mientras que se apresuraban a llagar al hospital, el muchacho se mordía las uñas en tanto contemplaba al sueco._

 _Una vez que llegaron al hospital, le entregaron las pertenencias del sueco._

— _¡¿Va a estar bien?! —preguntó pero los médicos estaban demasiado concentrados para que le pudieran responder._

 _¿A quién debía llamar?, se preguntó. No era nadie para fisgonear en el teléfono de Berwald. Pero era un momento de crisis. Supuso que no se enojaría si lo hacía. No es como si estuviera leyendo sus mensajes para chismosear o algo por el estilo. Se dio cuenta pronto de que solía intercambiar mensajes muy de seguido con un tal Magnus. Así que pronto lo llamó._

 _Magnus estaba tirado sobre su cama cuando se dio cuenta de la llamada. Se levantó y se asustó cuando vio que se trataba de Berwald. No era propio de él llamarle, sobre todo después de semejante discusión._

— _Ber, ya te he pedido disculpas. ¡Haré lo que me pidas pero no me odies! —le suplicó._

— _No soy Berwald —comentó tímidamente. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato antes de animarse a continuar hablando:—Hubo un… Accidente. Él está en el hospital —añadió:—Soy Tino._

 _Magnus se había quedado sin palabras cuando escuchó tal cosa. ¿Berwald le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto? Estuvo a punto de tirar su teléfono al suelo pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejarlo caer._

— _¿Es en serio? —Se sintió increíblemente estúpido cuando hizo semejante pregunta._

 _La voz del muchacho se quebró._

— _¡Le dispararon enfrente de mí! —le reclamó el finés. Antes de perder la paciencia, le indicó la dirección del hospital y colgó._

 _El danés se vistió rápido y se apresuró para llegar al hospital. No. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Berwald se había ido a caminar y nada más. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado semejante tragedia? No, no, no. Le estaba agarrando un gran malestar. ¡Y todo era su culpa!_

 _Después de una hora de buscar el hospital, pues se había extraviado en el camino, finalmente llegó a la sala de urgencias. Miró por todas partes, exhausto. Apenas podía respirar. Buscó con la mirada al finés y lo halló sentado, mordiéndose una de las mangas de su camisa._

— _¿Tino? —le llamó. Fue después de llamarlo que se acordó que técnicamente no se conocían._

— _¿Eh? —El muchacho miró por todas partes, para luego encontrarse con el danés._

— _Luego te explicaré cómo sé quién eres —Sí, admitía que cada vez que abría la boca empeoraba su situación. Sin embargo, éste no era el momento para ello:—¿Qué pasó?_

 _Tino le contó todo lo que había pasado y luego se derrumbó. Magnus le abrazó para consolarle. Todo esto le resultaba una gran pesadilla que parecía que no iba a acabar. La culpa iba a terminar por colapsarle. Pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Su amigo lo necesitaba y el finés también._

Magnus planeaba contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero pronto tanto él como Tino se percataron de que Berwald había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Tino respiró profundamente. Necesitaba descansar urgente.

Sin embargo, el danés le agarró del brazo suavemente para llamar su atención.

—¿Crees que luego podemos hablar? Tengo que explicarte algo importante —comentó con cierta vergüenza. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Berwald.

* * *

Pequeño regalo por el inicio del nuevo año :)

¡Gracias por leer y espero que tengan un excelente año 2017!


	11. Lección X

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección X

Tino escuchó atentamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo Magnus, mientras que el sueco continuaba reposando. La verdad era que estaba gratamente sorprendido, pues nunca pensó que alguien se tomaría tantas molestias por él.

—Así que… —Magnus se rascó la nuca:—No quiero que estés enojado con él. El que ha metido la pata desde el principio fui yo y él sólo ha seguido mis instrucciones —concluyó. Nunca pensó que tendría tal conversación con el finés y era probable que Berwald se enfadara con él si se enterase, pero le daba igual. Tino se merecía la verdad.

El muchacho se quedó en completo silencio.

—No lo odies, fui yo quien envió ese estúpido mensaje —admitió el danés:—Sólo quería ayudar y todo lo que he hecho ha sido empeorar la situación. Lo siento, Tino —Podía comprender perfectamente que él y Berwald no quisieran volver a hablarle. Después de todo, se sentía como un idiota que era incapaz de hacer algo bien.

—No sé si asustarme o sentirme halagado —respondió finalmente Tino. Éste le dio un pronto vistazo a la habitación del sueco, sólo para asegurarse de que éste estuviese todavía dormido:—Pero eres un buen amigo, Magnus —Le regaló una cálida sonrisa:—Deberías ir a dormir, me quedaré con él —le pidió.

—¿Estás seguro? No estás obligado a hacerlo —le recordó, aunque estaba que se moría de sueño. Estaba emocional y físicamente agotado, pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente.

—Seguro —le replicó. Además, quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Berwald.

—Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, me avisas, ¿vale? —le sugirió antes de estirarse.

Así, Tino regresó a la habitación del sueco. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y preguntarle, aunque supuso que aquel no era el mejor momento para interrogarle. El muchacho le acarició suavemente la frente, sin dejar de contemplarle. Respiró profundamente, ¿Se estaba enamorando de él?, se preguntó.

Daba igual. Estaba aliviado de que el sueco estuviera estable. Nunca pensó que alguien haría semejante hazaña por él. Pudo haber muerto, pero no había dudado en salvarle de esos dos ladrones. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era estar a su lado hasta que se recuperase.

Al cabo de una hora, mientras que Tino disfrutaba de un café, Berwald abrió nuevamente los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que todavía estaba soñando. Es decir, ¿por qué otra razón el finés estaría ahí?

—¿Tino? ¿De verdad sigues aquí? —le preguntó con dificultad. Debían ser los sedantes los que le provocaban semejante alucinación, se dijo.

El finés levantó la mirada y sonrió. Dejó de lado la taza y se paró al lado del sueco.

—Claro que sigo aquí. No puedo dejarte solo —le contestó antes de tomarle dulcemente de la mano.

—Pensé que me odiabas —le confesó. En otra ocasión, quizás no hubiera sido capaz de ser tan sincero. Sin embargo, no podía salir de su asombro. El finés estaba ahí, a su lado.

El finés se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría odiarte, tonto? —le reclamó entre risas.

—Pero te dejé plantado y antes de eso, te besé sin… —Pero el sueco no pudo terminar de hablar, pues repentinamente sintió los labios del finés sobre los suyos. Definitivamente estaba soñando y no quería despertar.

El beso apenas duró unos cuantos segundos, pero para Berwald había sido más que suficiente. Tino se apartó ligeramente de él, ruborizado. Se había dejado llevar completamente por lo que sentía. Esperaba que el otro no lo malinterpretara. Simplemente no había podido controlarse.

—No te odio —le repitió con certeza:—Me salvaste la vida, Ber —murmuró sin animarse a levantar la mirada.

Pasó una semana desde aquel beso en el hospital. Berwald aún no había regresado a las clases, pero ya se hallaba reposando en su apartamento y no había día que Tino no fuera a visitarlo. Se había propuesto ayudarle para que no se atrasara demasiado con las lecciones y de ése modo, tenía la excusa perfecta para ver al sueco.

Ése día en particular, Tino estaba llegando algo tarde así que Magnus había decidido hacer un poco de conversación en el ínterin. Desde el accidente de Berwald, el danés se había prometido no volver a meterse en la vida amorosa de éste, pero le estaba costando trabajo mantener la boca cerrada. Finalmente ya no pudo contenerse.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Tino? —le preguntó mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su soda.

Berwald estaba contemplando el paisaje desde el balcón, así que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—Bueno, supongo que… —En realidad, ni él estaba seguro de ello. Aún no le había preguntado a Tino cuál era su situación.

Disfrutaba muchísimo esas horas que pasaban juntos, independientemente que estuvieran estudiando. Los besos iban y venían, además de algunas caricias. Sin embargo, todavía no se había animado a preguntarle a Tino sobre su relación. Temía meter la pata tal como lo había hecho en aquella oportunidad con el beso.

Magnus rodó los ojos ante el silencio del sueco. Al parecer, su intromisión no había terminado. Respiró profundamente antes de darle una suave palmada

—Este es mi último consejo. Luego tendrás que hacerlo tú solito —le advirtió:—Cuando finalmente se acuesten, serás tú el que se la va a meter, no yo así que…

—No quiero volver a escuchar sobre sexo de tu boca —le respondió nervioso el sueco:—Ve al grano —le pidió mientras que se aclaraba la garganta. La idea se le había pasado alguna vez pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello y no le agradaba que el danés fuera capaz de hablar de ello de una forma tan relajada.

—Bueno, eventualmente tú y él van a mover la cama, ¿eh? —Movió las cejas de arriba abajo antes de reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Terminaste con tu teatro? —le preguntó el sueco, irritado.

Magnus se apoyó contra el balcón y sonrió. Le envidiaba, era un hecho innegable. Le resultaba sumamente irónica toda la situación puesto que inicialmente era él quien tenía una relación formal mientras que era el sueco quien luchaba por dirigirle más de dos palabras a Tino. Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado.

—Deberías tener más sentido del humor —murmuró antes de calmarse del todo:—A lo que iba. Podrías prepararle una cena o algo por el estilo y aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle lo que realmente sientes. Aunque supongo que Tino ya ha de tener una idea —Le guiñó el ojo.

A Berwald realmente le gustó esa idea. Claro que estaba el ligero problema de que no podía emplear uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era de las mejores ocurrencias que había podido tener el danés.

—Creo que podría funcionar —respondió al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Cómo qué podría? —preguntó el otro ofendido:—¡Por supuesto que va a funcionar, tonto! —exclamó:—Y no te preocupes, yo te daré una mano —le aseguró.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y Berwald se alejó para ir a recibir al finés. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su amigo.

—Te debo una… O varias —comentó sinceramente.

Magnus se encogió de hombros antes de retirarse a su habitación para no ser el tercero en discordia. Si bien nunca hacían algo en frente de él, siempre notaba que estaba de más así que prefería hacerse a un lado.

Mientras que Tino y Berwald estudiaban, el danés aprovechó para salir de allí. Necesitaba respirar aire puro. Comenzaba a sentirse deprimido por todo lo que había ocurrido, así que pensó que al menos le vendría bien ver otra gente.

Una vez que bajó del ascensor, se encontró con Sigurd. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato antes de que Magnus finalmente decidió meterle un poco de conversación.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos —comentó una triste sonrisa. Desde lo que le había pasado a Berwald, había optado por no molestar al noruego pues sentía que iba a arruinarle la vida a éste también.

—Eso es cierto —respondió el muchacho:—¿Te ha pasado algo? —preguntó por cortesía.

—Sólo algunos problemas sin importancia —Aunque estaba muriéndose de ganas de hablar con alguien, se mordió la lengua. Dudaba de que a Sigurd le interesase lo que a él le pasase.

—Me alegro que estés bien —contestó éste. Magnus era el único con quien había tenido contacto social desde que se había mudado, De cierta manera, había extrañado conversar con él. La vida en aquella ciudad podía ser muy solitaria.

—Bueno, no voy a quitarte más de tu tiempo —El danés se dio la vuelta:—Nos veremos luego —Aunque no tenía la menor idea a dónde ir.

Sigurd respiró profundamente, temía arrepentirse.

—Oye… —le llamó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Dime, Sig —Se dio media vuelta para contemplar al muchacho. No estaba seguro si era la luz del pasillo, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo guapo que estaba. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero prefirió callarse.

—Estaba pensando… —Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. No era algo que acostumbraba hacer pero no sabía cuándo sería la siguiente oportunidad que se le podría presentar:—Tal vez salir algún día o algo así —añadió mientras que miraba hacia otro lado.

El danés se quedó boquiabierto ya que no esperaba aquello. Tal vez estaría abusando de su suerte, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? —le preguntó con una cándida sonrisa.

Por su lado, Berwald estaba esperando el momento oportuno para plantearle la cita a Tino. Éste había ido a preparar una jarra de jugo en la cocina. De vez en cuando, el sueco lo contemplaba sin poder creer la suerte que tenía en aquel instante.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro? —le preguntó el finés antes de servir los vasos y sentarse.

Ambos se hallaban en el comedor, en vista de que Magnus les había dejado el apartamento para ellos solos.

—Mucho mejor —le contestó. A veces le dolía un poco, pero no había nada que un buen calmante no pudiera solucionar.

—Me alegro. Aún sigo asustado por lo que pasó en aquella ocasión —admitió el muchacho antes de posar suavemente una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del sueco.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó éste. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que volvería a ponerse en peligro con tal de resguardar al finés. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Tino negó con la cabeza y luego abrió el primer libro que se hallaba más cerca de él.

—Te prometo que haré lo mejor para que esta lección no sea tan aburrida. Aunque, te soy sincero, casi me dormí en clase y me ha agarrado un dolor de cabeza intentando entenderlo —comentó tratando de ponerle entusiasmo:—Por eso es que llegué tarde y… —Sin embargo, él mismo dejó de hablar cuando se percató de la manera en que el sueco le estaba mirando.

A Berwald le resultaba bastante difícil concentrarse y mucho más, ese día en particular.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tengo algún bicho en la cara? —le preguntó entre risas.

—Yo… —Guardó silencio por unos breves segundos antes de continuar:—Había algo que quería proponerte —Soltó finalmente.

Tino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Dime —le pidió, picado por la curiosidad.

—¿Te gustaría disfrutar de una cena conmigo el sábado? —le preguntó. Estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de que le dijera que no. Su relación había comenzado a despegar lentamente y había aceptado la idea de Magnus. No obstante, se preguntaba si Tino pensaba lo mismo.

Aquello sí tomó por sorpresa al finés.

—¿Te refieres a cenar y pasar la noche juntos? —le cuestionó. Estaba casi seguro de que algo así era lo que el sueco le estaba proponiendo, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Algo así —le contestó.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. Tino estaba demasiado desconcertado y Berwald no sabía si debía decir algo más para convencerlo.

—¿Y estaremos tú y yo solos? —preguntó de nuevo Tino:—Así como en este momento —añadió.

—Básicamente —le replicó a su vez.

El sueco comenzaba a preocuparse. Podía comprender su preocupación, la idea misma le generaba nerviosismo. Pero quería pasar una velada romántica con él. Sólo esperaba que el muchacho se decidiera. Aunque si le decía que no, también podía entenderlo. Temía estar apresurando demasiado las cosas.

Tino miró hacia otro lado por un instante.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien —dijo el sueco al cabo de un rato:—Podríamos dejarlo para más adelante —No quería que el finés pensara que lo estaba presionando a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Repentinamente sintió que el muchacho le tocaba suavemente la mejilla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

—Bueno, será divertido pasar una noche juntos —le respondió finalmente:—¿Quién sabe lo que pueda ocurrir?

* * *

Dos capítulos más y se termina. No he terminado una historia en cuatro años, así que estoy emocionada x'D

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Lección XI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección XI

El tan anhelado sábado llegó y aunque no se le notaba, Berwald estaba nervioso. Quería, no. Necesitaba que todo saliera bien. Sería la primera noche que pasaría con Tino completamente a solas. No estaba seguro de lo que debía esperar de la misma, excepto que la velada debía ser inolvidable para ambos.

De vez en cuando, escuchaba la risa de Magnus, lo cual le irritaba. Durante toda la semana había hecho chistes al respecto y había esperado que al menos ese día, se detuviera. Pero no.

—Siempre puedes buscar un tutorial en redtube para… —Pero el danés no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues el sueco comenzó a torcer uno de sus brazos con fuerza:—¡Ya me calmó, ya me calmó! —chilló para que le soltara.

Berwald respiró profundamente después de liberarlo y continuó cocinando.

A pesar de ello, el danés seguía riéndose. Todo lo encontraba sumamente divertido y el sueco se había dado cuenta de que su humor había mejorado en los últimos días. En tanto que metía la comida en el horno, decidió hacer un poco de conversación.

—Estás muy contento —le observó Berwald después de secarse el sudor de la frente.

—Lo has notado, ¿eh? —Magnus no aguantaba las ganas de pavonearse por su posible nueva conquista. No había dicho nada al respecto pues pensó que al sueco no le interesaría.

—Un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando te pasas riendo las veinticuatro horas del día —le respondió sinceramente.

Magnus dejó de poner la mesa y fue a apoyarse sobre el hombre sano del sueco, con una sonrisa tan brillante que podría dejar ciego a cualquiera que lo viera muy de cerca.

—Puede que haya conocido a alguien —le dijo queriéndose hacer el misterioso.

No obstante, para desgracia del danés, el sueco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Qué bien —le dijo antes de agacharse para ver cómo iban las cosas en el horno.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Magnus hiciera un puchero, un tanto decepcionado por la falta de interés de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, eso no le desalentó así que continuó hablando como si el otro se lo hubiese preguntado.

—Es este muchacho que vive un par de pisos más abajo nuestro. Se llama Sigurd y hace poco que se ha mudado —le explicó con un entusiasmo tal que parecía que recién había ganado la lotería:—No habla mucho pero es súper interesante. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Fue él quien me invitó a pasar el tiempo la semana pasada —Hablaba tan rápido que daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de ahogarse con su saliva.

Berwald levantó una de sus cejas. Recordó cuando el danés estuvo igual de entusiasmado con su ex, mucho tiempo atrás.

—Me alegro —contestó sinceramente antes de sacar la lasaña del horno.

—Es más, es muy probable que tú y yo hagamos lo mismo esta noche… —Y de repente se quedó sin aire por el codazo propinado por Berwald.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —Se limitó a decir el sueco, aunque no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto.

Por su lado, Tino estaba caminando de un lado a otro, sumamente nervioso. Quería que llegase la noche pero al mismo tiempo no lo deseaba. Había tantas expectativas encima. Aquello estaba exasperando a su compañero de piso.

—¿Te quieres tranquilizar? —le pidió Eduard quien estaba trabajando en su laptop en la sala común.

—¡Claro que quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Es que no puedo hacerlo! —exclamó el finés antes de tirarse en uno de los sofás.

—Es sólo una cita, Tino —le recordó el otro.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas cosas obvias? —le rogó antes de darse la vuelta y hundir el rostro en uno de los almohadones. Desde la noche anterior que se encontraba en tal estado.

Eduard suspiró y cerró su computadora.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone así? —le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Tino no respondió por un rato. Eduard se vio obligado a picarlo para ver si continuaba con vida.

—¡Eh! —exclamó y se giró nuevamente:—¡No lo sé! ¿Y si me encuentra aburrido? ¿Y si no le resulto lo suficientemente atractivo? No tengo abdominales como él y su compañero de piso —Se agarró de la panza suavemente:—¿Y si mañana deja de hablarme? —Las dudas habían invadido por completo su mente.

El otro se acomodó las gafas y sonrió suavemente.

—No sé por qué te cuestionas tanto —El estonio le restó importancia a las dudas del otro.

—¡Porque tengo miedo de que todo salga mal! —admitió.

—Tino, está más que claro que él está enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que realmente hará algo como dejar de hablarte? —le preguntó sinceramente:—Dejó que le disparan para protegerte. Yo no sé tú, pero creo que después de tal cosa, no creo que te abandone así de fácil —le explicó, intentando animar al otro.

Aquellas palabras le reconfortaron. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie para comenzar a prepararse.

Llegó la noche y Tino estaba frente al edificio donde se hallaba el piso del sueco. Había comprado una botella de vino pues no quería caer con las manos vacías. Respiró profundamente e ingresó al mismo. Se había puesto una pulcra camisa azul con un pantalón de vestir negro y una corbata a tono. Esperaba no lucir demasiado ridículo.

Mientras que el finés se subía al elevador, Magnus decidió dar unas últimas palabras de aliento al sueco.

—En primer lugar, tienes que usar condón y te dejé una caja sobre tu mesita de luz mientras que te bañabas…

—Magnus… —El sueco comenzaba a cansarse de sus chistes sexuales. Aunque quizás se le había pasado por la cabeza de que eso podría llegar a pasar, no quería pensar en ello mientras que disfrutaba de la cena con Tino. No necesitaba más presión.

—Bueno, bueno… —Se dio por vencido y comenzó a ayudarle con su corbata:—Sólo sé tú mismo. Ignora mis estúpidos chistes, no pienses en ello. Limítate a disfrutar de la noche con Tino y ya. No tiene que pasar nada —le aconsejó antes de separarse del otro.

De pronto escucharon que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su piso. Magnus levantó el pulgar para darle confianza al sueco. Éste se limitó a arreglarse la corbata, ansioso por ver al finés.

—¡Hola, Tino! —exclamó el danés antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Éste le regaló una mirada de desconcierto pues Berwald le había dicho que estarían completamente solos. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión y se había olvidado de avisarle?

—Hola, Magnus —El muchacho trató de disimular su confusión e ingresó al piso.

Apenas dio un par de pasos, cuando se encontró cara a cara con el sueco. Tino no supo ni qué decir, se veía tan guapo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Me alegro que hayas venido —dijo sinceramente el sueco, pues por su cabeza había pasado que quizás Tino quisiera cancelar los planes. Se sentía aliviado, aunque no lo pareciera.

—Traje vino para compartir —El finés levantó la botella para mostrársela al otro.

Magnus evidentemente se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrando allí así que se escabulló. Ni se molestó en despedirse pues no quería interrumpir la conversación que estaba iniciando entre los dos. De todas maneras, tenía otros planes así que se dispuso a bajar al piso donde se encontraba Sigurd.

Por su lado, Berwald le mostró lo que había preparado para esa noche, con obvia ayuda de su compañero de habitación. Todo lucía sumamente romántico, pensó Tino. Se había esmerado muchísimo para que la noche fuera mágica para los dos.

—Podríamos empezar a tomar —sugirió el sueco.

—Sí, claro que sí —Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con alguien. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y el alcohol siempre le ayudaba a hacerlo.

Berwald trajo un par de copas y sirvió el vino. Luego salieron al balcón, para contemplar la luna.

El sueco no creía la suerte que tenía. Tino estaba ahí a su lado y se veía increíblemente apuesto. Con cierta timidez, le abrazó alrededor de la cintura y el muchacho dejó que lo hiciera. Estaba nervioso, no quería arruinar la velada.

El finés también sentía que el corazón se le caía por la boca.

—Tino, había algo que deseaba preguntarte —El sueco requirió de todo su coraje para finalmente animarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ber? —preguntó éste. Se puso un poco inquieto pero trató de calmarse. Podría tratarse de una simple tontería, ¿cierto?

El otro se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Había dejado su copa a un lado y contempló los ojos violetas de su acompañante. Con sólo mirarle, se pudo dar cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba de él. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

—Yo quería saber… —Respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada por un momento, antes de volver a fijarse en los ojos del otro:—Si querrías que llevásemos nuestra relación a otro nivel —explicó al cabo de unos minutos.

Tino parpadeó por un par de segundos, tratando de procesar lo que el sueco le estaba planteando. ¿Le acababa de pedir sexo? ¿O su mente era demasiado morbosa nada más?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pensó que era mejor darle el beneficio de la duda antes de dar rienda vuelta a su imaginación.

Berwald entró en pánico aunque luciera impasible. No obstante, trató de recuperar la calma. Había pensado en lo que podría pasar, pero nunca se le ocurrió que quizás el finés podría querer una mejor explicación.

El muchacho le acarició suavemente el pecho para calmarle. Le regaló una suave sonrisa antes de tomar un poco de su copa.

—Me refería a que… —El sueco se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir:—Si te gustaría que nuestra relación fuera exclusiva… Oficial —añadió antes de sonrojarse. Estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza tras decir tal cosa.

—Oh —Fue lo único que atinó a responder éste.

Berwald lo miró desconcertado pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta. Tino se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca. Pero no de esos tímidos, sino uno de esos que le dejan a uno completamente sin aliento. Aquello sorprendió tanto al sueco, que accidentalmente volcó la copa que se hallaba a su lado. Sin embargo, le daba igual porque nada se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando en aquel instante con el finés.

Buscó ávidamente la lengua del otro y fue como si estuvieran danzando, buscándose el uno al otro.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Tino no se animó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Esa… Esa es mi respuesta —respondió, como si hubiera sido un poder externo el que le hubiera empujado a besarle de ese modo a su pareja.

El sueco le acarició una de las mejillas sonrosadas del finés. No había nada o nadie en el mundo que le pudiera hacer tan feliz como él. A pesar de todas las tonterías que habían ocurrido, Tino quería estar con él y eso era todo lo que importaba. Apoyó la frente contra la del otro y le robó un suave beso.

—¿Entramos? —le propuso el sueco. Aquello se había puesto un poco intenso y no quería que el ritmo bajara.

—Vamos —le respondió el muchacho, quien agarró la mano del otro para ingresar nuevamente al piso.

Una vez que regresaron al interior del piso, Tino dejó su copa de vino y se dio la vuelta, para continuar con los besos. Aunque le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, le encantaba sentir los labios del sueco contra los suyos. Tenían un sabor que le atraía y no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Volvieron a separarse solamente para ponerse más cómodos. Se descalzaron y las corbatas salieron volando por los aires. Se recostaron sobre la cama del sueco. De vez en cuando se quedaban sin aire. Tino acariciaba con cariño las mejillas de su pareja mientras que éste le atraía tanto como podía hacia su cuerpo.

—Esto ha sido una buena idea, Ber —admitió el finés mientras que sus manos desbotonaban la camisa del otro con el cuidado debido.

—¿Lo crees? —le preguntó de verdad el sueco. Todo parecía suceder de una manera muy rápida, aunque no se quejaba de ello.

—¿Tú no? —le cuestionó a su vez mientras que metía suavemente una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro. Le acarició suavemente el pecho desnudo del otro, más que nada por curiosidad.

—Creo que es la mejor noche de mi vida —respondió sinceramente antes de besarle una vez más. Estaba comenzando a creer que todo esto era parte de un sueño y que en cualquier momento, iba a despertarse a una horrible realidad.

Tino sonrió y se recostó por el pecho del otro. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerlo sobre el hombro lastimado del otro.

—Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde que te vi —confesó el sueco después de estar en silencio. No podía reprimir más lo que sentía por él. Le pareció que aquel momento era simplemente perfecto.

El finés escondió su rostro, apenado. No entendía qué podía ver en él, pero de todas maneras estaba más que feliz por haber aceptado salir con él en primer lugar. Cerró sus ojos por un instante, quería disfrutar de ese momento tan íntimo con el otro. Su mundo, en ese instante, sólo consistía en aquel dormitorio.

—Disfrutemos de lo que nos queda de la noche —le propuso el finés:—No quiero que termine nunca…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Lección XII Final

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Lección XII: ¡Aprobado!

Esa noche lo había cambiado todo. Berwald había estado nervioso por cómo podría ir la cita. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. La había disfrutado tanto que le hubiera gustado que no terminara nunca.

La madrugada llegó. Los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama del sueco. Tino se había recostado sobre el pecho de éste. Ninguno de los dos podía quedarse dormido, pese al cansancio. Simplemente la felicidad les llenaba demasiado como para entregarse al sueño.

El finés miró la hora y tuvo una idea.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ver el amanecer? —le preguntó.

—¿Eso quieres hacer? —Berwald estaba demasiado cómodo allí, pero parecía que el muchacho estaba entusiasmado por ello.

—Oh, vamos. Será bonito —insistió el finés antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia al balcón.

El sueco bostezó y luego siguió al muchacho. Aún no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Se sentía tan maravillado por su sola presencia. Realmente tendría que darle las gracias a Magnus por tan buena idea.

Tino se recostó por el balcón y se quedó contemplando el cielo. Tal vez la vista no era tan bonita en la ciudad como lo sería en el campo, pero le daba igual. Respiró profundamente y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a su pareja. Le regaló una sonrisa sincera antes de volver a girarse.

El otro se quedó dudando por un segundo antes de rodearle con su brazo sano por las caderas. Todavía no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, era real. Completamente real.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó repentinamente el finés.

Eso tomó por desprevenido al sueco. Era demasiado temprano para preguntas como ésas, pero por suerte, esa era una que podía contestar con seguridad.

—Por supuesto —contestó. No había forma de mejorar aquel instante, pensó. ¿Cómo no podría ser feliz?

Tino volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Luego se dio la vuelta para recostarse sobre el pecho desnudo del otro. Era una sensación sumamente reconfortante. Miró por un momento al rostro del sueco y éste al darse cuenta de la atención del muchacho, se sonrojó.

—Yo también lo soy —admitió antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave beso en los labios:—Muchas gracias por todo esto, Ber —afirmó. En algún momento le había tenido miedo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era una persona dulce y amable. Estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

Llegó la mañana y Tino se dispuso a retirarse. No era algo que quería hacer, especialmente un domingo destinado a la pereza. Pero la realidad llamaba y tenía un montón de cosas que preparar para el día siguiente.

Se quedaron un largo rato en la puerta, pues ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Sin embargo, cuando el finés bostezó, se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de hacerlo. Éste le dio un beso al sueco y luego se retiró.

Berwald contempló el apartamento desierto. Habían hablado hasta altas horas de la noche y no solamente eso. Se habían divertido y se habían conocido mejor en muchos aspectos. Se dejó tirar sobre el sofá. Necesitaba que alguien le pellizcara de la mejilla y que le dijera que aquello en efecto había sucedido.

Alrededor del mediodía, mientras que el sueco estaba descansado finalmente, Magnus apareció. Miró por todas partes, como si estuviera ingresando a la casa de un desconocido y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se asomó por la habitación del sueco y al darse cuenta de que estaba dormido, decidió que debía hacer lo mismo.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Berwald se encontraba haciendo café, lo que despertó al danés. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar un poco y mejor aún, si lo preparaba su compañero de apartamento. Con pereza, se levantó, se lavó la cara y se dirigió hacia al comedor. Descaradamente se sentó y se recostó sobre la mesa.

—¡Yo también quiero una taza! —exclamó como si se encontrara en una cafetería.

Berwald se volteó al escuchar el grito del danés y asintió. En otro momento, le hubiese regañado pero estaba de tan buen humor que accedió al pedido.

Una vez que terminó, dejó la taza para el danés frente a él y posteriormente tomó otro asiento para sí mismo. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Magnus no pudo quedarse más callado.

—Así que… —Magnus movió las cejas de arriba abajo y le dio un suave codazo al sueco:—¿Has tenido suerte durante la noche? —le preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

El sueco soltó su café y respiró profundamente.

—Fue una excelente idea la que tuviste —admitió, sin querer entrar en más detalles.

El danés se rió a carcajadas.

—Yo también tuve una buena noche. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto —Llegó a reconocer. La verdad era que se había ido del piso del noruego de muy mala gana, pero no había querido abusar de su suerte.

—Me alegra saber —dijo Berwald sinceramente. El danés no lo había tenido muy fácil e incluso había llegado a sentir pena por él. Esperaba que esta vez no se ilusionara y viera su corazón ser pisado nuevamente.

—¡No te imaginas! Comimos pizza de ese lugar que nos gusta y luego nos pasamos jugando el resto de la noche —añadió, como si fuera un niño pequeño entusiasmado por un nuevo juguete. Sus ojos brillaban al pensar en el buen rato que había pasado con el noruego.

—Supongo que volverás a verlo —Repentinamente el tema de conversación había cambiado. No le importaba. Le gustaba la idea de que lo que hubiera pasado entre él y el finés se quedara entre ellos.

Magnus levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de terminar su café.

—No te quepa ninguna duda. Estoy pensando en la semana, no quiero parecer ningún desesperado —admitió antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse:—Espero que hagas lo mismo —comentó con una sonrisa cómplice antes de desaparecer en el cuarto del baño.

El sueco sonrió de forma escueta por unos cuantos segundos. Por supuesto que volvería a invitar al finés. Esperaba que éste hubiese pasado tan bien como él, porque sin lugar a dudas, había sido una noche especial.

Se preguntaba en lo que estaba pensando Tino. Se sentía como un idiota. Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Al principio, había creído que todo esto era simplemente Magnus buscando una excusa para burlarse de él. Era fácil pensar de ése modo, el danés difícilmente se tomaba en serio las cosas.

Terminó su café y se dispuso a limpiar toda la cocina. Sin embargo, mientras que se preparaba para lavar los platos, recibió un mensaje. El mismo decía lo siguiente: _¡Ha sido una excelente velada! Espero Que podamos volver a repetirla muy pronto._ El sueco optó por no responder. Leyó una y otra vez el texto y luego el remitente. Nunca había creído que eso sería posible. Pero era real.

En las siguientes semanas, Magnus tuvo una idea. Pronto sería el final del semestre, lo cual significaría pasar menos tiempo juntos. Así que antes de que eso sucediera, pensó que podrían ir a un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad por el fin de semana.

—¿Qué te parece, Berwald? —le preguntó una vez que le planteó su propuesta.

El sueco se quedó callado por un instante. Sonaba divertido pero le preocupaba que eso les quitara tiempo para el estudio.

Magnus adivinó sus pensamientos y se adelantó, porque no quería escuchar un "no" de su parte.

—¡Luego puedes pasarte todo el día encerrado en tu cuarto si quieres! —exclamó antes de mostrarle el folleto del lugar:—Sólo te pido que lo pienses. Lo pasaremos bien los cuatro y si te preocupa tanto, podrás elegir a Tino como compañero de cuarto —Dicho esto último, le regaló una enorme sonrisa y le guiñó.

—¿Qué piensa Sigurd de todo esto? —le preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—No es como si fuera nuestra primera noche, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero —contestó.

El sueco se limitó a rodar los ojos. Una vez más, Magnus compartía información de más sobre su relación con el noruego. Estaba feliz por él, pero había cuestiones que hubiera preferido que las mantuviera para él solo.

—No es lo que te pregunté —le reclamó antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Está de acuerdo. De todas maneras, aún se está asentado en la ciudad y él recién empezará la universidad el semestre siguiente así que no tiene problemas —El danés encontraba sumamente divertida la manera en que el otro había reaccionado a su respuesta anterior. Lo hacía cada vez que podía sólo para reírse de él.

Berwald asintió. Sólo había intercambiado un par de palabras con Sigurd, pues la verdad no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con su compañero de piso. Quizás sería una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

—Le preguntaré a Tino entonces —comentó antes de ponerse de pie. Quizás el viaje sería una buena idea, algo totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbraban hacer.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, Berwald se lo planteó a Tino. Estaba nervioso. A pesar de que ya tenían una relación relativamente establecida, aún temía escuchar el rechazo de la boca del finés. Le resultaba inevitable y era probable que nunca se le quitara dicho miedo.

El finés contempló el folleto por un largo rato antes de mirar a su pareja. Éste estaba aguardando impacientemente por su respuesta.

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda! —exclamó al cabo de un rato:—Deberíamos ir, Ber —le pidió:—Así nos alejamos de esta apestosa ciudad al menos por dos días —explicó.

—¿De verdad? —No se lo podía creer.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le agarró de la mano y sonrió:—Sería divertido dar un paseo sin tener que pensar en quién podría escucharnos —afirmó. Ya luego retomaría sus estudios. Un par de días sin leer no le haría mal, pensó.

—Entonces hagámoslo —resolvió el sueco antes de darle un suave beso sobre la frente.

Magnus lo organizó rápidamente. Tal era su entusiasmo. Después de todos los dramas por los cuales habían pasado, una salida fuera de la ciudad era la mejor forma de relajarse. Incluso había alquilado una camioneta para que pudieran acceder al lugar.

Una vez que Sigurd y Tino se subieron al vehículo, Berwald llevó al danés a un lado.

—Sólo no me avergüences —le pidió, casi en tono de súplica a Magnus.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —exclamó entre risas antes de darle una suave palmada sobre su hombro:—Quizás hasta te haga lucir bien, ¿eh? —le respondió antes de subirse en el lado del conductor.

Berwald se limitó a respirar profundamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era rogar que todo saliera bien.

Por supuesto, durante el viaje hacia al rancho, Magnus no cumplió con su palabra y comenzó a contar al resto de los pasajeros sobre las tonterías que él y Berwald habían hecho. Éste estaba que deseaba que la tierra le tragara por completo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando esa señora y ese niño salieron despavoridos cuando le preguntaste una dirección, Ber? —le preguntó el danés entre risas. Apenas si conseguía mantenerse concentrado en el camino.

—Nos vas a matar a todos, idiota —le reclamó el noruego, quien obviamente no encontraba la historia divertida en lo absoluto.

Tino miró el rostro del sueco, quien claramente estaba avergonzado por semejante anécdota y de inmediato, se acercó a él y le pinchó suavemente de la mejilla para llamar su atención. Éste le dedicó un breve vistazo, ya que no se animaba a mirarle directamente.

—Pues yo no creo que seas intimidante —admitió el finés antes de posar sus labios sobre su mejilla.

—¡Ey, si van a hacer eso, consíganse una habitación! —se quejó el danés quien forzado por el noruego, decidió quedarse callado por el resto del viaje.

—Si no hubieras contado esa historia, nada de esto estaría pasando —le recordó el sueco, quien seguía ruborizándose, pero ésta vez por el beso que le había regalado el finés.

Finalmente llegaron al rancho. Tino y Sigurd fueron los primero en bajar, mientras que Magnus y Berwald descargaban sus pertenencias. No habían traído demasiadas cosas consigo, ya que sólo estarían hasta el domingo. Aunque eso no impedía que el finés se sintiera emocionado. Por un par de días, podía pretender que los estudios y las responsabilidades no existían.

Los encargados llevaron a los muchachos a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra. Por supuesto, ya habían dejado en claro que Tino y Berwald ocuparían una, mientras que en la otra se hallarían Sigurd y Magnus.

Tino se sentó en una de las camas y sonrió. La idea de pasar la noche con el otro en un lugar como ése, lo entusiasmaba muchísimo. El sueco cerró la puerta para tener al menos unos cuantos minutos de privacidad con el finés.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —le preguntó.

Todo era bastante rústico, nada muy lujoso. No había aire acondicionado, pero al menos a través de la ventana, se ventilaba un poco el dormitorio. Además, tenían su propio baño. Todo era de un color claro, inclusive las sábanas. Después de darle un rápido vistazo, Tino contestó.

—Es perfecto, Berwald —admitió con una suave sonrisa. Se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Le encantaba la idea de pasar el tiempo con él. No podía precisar cuándo había sucedido, pero estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

—Lo pasaremos bien —le prometió antes de besarle con mucho cariño. Aunque siendo sincero, fuera donde fuera, él estaría bien si Tino también se hallaba allí.

Después de que los encargados le dieran una especie de excursión por el lugar, de todas las actividades que se desarrollaban allí, los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo. Todos pensaron que la mejor forma de pasar el resto de la tarde sería cabalgar. ¿Por qué no? No hacía mucho calor y era una forma bonita de pasar el tiempo.

Dos guías más unas cuantas personas además de ellos conformaban el pequeño grupo de gente que cabalgaba por una ladera. Magnus tenía ganas de hacer galopar al caballo pero uno de los encargados le pidió encarecidamente que no lo hiciera, pues podía extraviarse en un lugar como ése. Éste hizo un puchero pero terminó obedeciendo de malas ganas.

Finalmente llegaron a una colina para descansar y desde donde podían contemplar la vista del lugar. Tino pensó que era precioso. Tomó de su botella de agua y luego tomó de la mano al sueco. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Aunque no había mucha intimidad, con tanta otra gente a su alrededor, Berwald pensó que era una hermoso momento que estaba atravesando con Tino. Se alejaron un poco, no lo suficiente para encontrarse fuera de la vista de los guías.

El viento soplaba mientras que los dos observaban el paisaje. Finalmente el sueco se animó a hablar.

—Nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo —admitió mientras que se acomodaba los lentes.

—Pues me alegro mucho que te lo hayas jugado —respondió el finés quien se recostó sobre el brazo del otro.

Magnus decidió acercarse para escuchar la conversación pero Sigurd le agarró de la oreja para que dejara de inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos.

—Podrías prestarme atención en lugar de chismosear —se quejó mientras que le jalaba hacia otro lado.

Una enorme sonrisa se prendió en el rostro del danés y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo cual avergonzó al noruego.

—No enfrente de toda esta gente —le pidió aunque le reconfortaba que le resultara tan fácil complacerlo.

—A mí no me importa lo que otra gente piense —admitió el danés quien le dio un beso al otro.

—Tonto —murmuró antes de esbozar una muy escueta sonrisa de felicidad.

De regreso con Tino y Berwald, estos dos se quedaron en completo silencio, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir. El primero decidió sentarse a pesar de que el lugar era pura tierra e iba a terminar con los pantalones sucios. El sueco le imitó y le rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

El sueco había querido confesarle algo más a Tino pero no estaba seguro de que ése fuera el momento correcto. Tal vez debería esperar más. Aunque cada vez que veía su rostro y esa sonrisa que lo había conquistado por completo, le decían que debía simplemente soltarlo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ber? —le preguntó el finés al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Por? —le cuestionó a su vez.

—Porque no dejas de mirarme. ¿Tengo algún bicho o algo por el estilo? —El finés solamente se rió después de decir tal cosa.

Berwald se sumió en el silencio, avergonzado, pues no se había percatado de ello.

—Yo… —Se mordió los labios. Se olvidó del murmullo de la gente, de los relinchos de los caballos, del viento que soplaba. Miró al suelo y tomó una bocanada de aire. Se preguntaba por qué siempre tenía que ser tan difícil. Lo único que envidiaba de Magnus era su franqueza. ¿Por qué no podía ser más abierto?

Tino volvió a recostarse sobre él mientras que esperaba a que terminara de hablar. Le causaba curiosidad cuanto menos.

—No te rías —le suplicó. Sabía que Tino no era de esa clase de personas pero de todas maneras quería asegurarse de ello.

—No lo haré —le prometió. Conforme pasaban los segundos, se estaba poniendo más ansioso.

—Te amo —Finalmente lo dijo y sintió que un peso salía de su espalda. Pronunciar aquellas palabras le habían liberado por completo.

El finés se quedó en silencio. El sueco no estaba seguro de cómo tomarlo. En fin, le daba igual. Había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

De repente el finés se levantó y lo miró por un largo rato.

—¿Qué? —Tino estaba dudando de la veracidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Te amo —repitió el sueco. Esperaba que no tuviera que decirlo una tercera vez, pues realmente le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

Tino le contempló un largo rato antes de abalanzarse sobre el sueco, de tal manera en que ambos terminaron ensuciándose toda la ropa.

—¿Es… algo bueno? —Berwald no comprendía cómo tomar aquella acción del finés. Parecía feliz pero hasta que no le respondiera, se hallaba en la completa incertidumbre.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó antes de darle varios besos sobre sus labios:—Simplemente no puedo creerlo —contestó:—Yo… También te amo —explicó:—Pero era demasiado cobarde para decírtelo y quizás estaba esperando que tú lo hicieras primero —admitió avergonzado.

Berwald se quedó sorprendido por tal revelación. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado recibir.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le cuestionó.

—¿Y qué tú crees? —le respondió el finés a su vez. Se limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. No podía contener la felicidad que en ese instante estaba experimentando.

Los dos se sumieron en su propio mundo.

Magnus los observó desde lejos y luego se alejó. Estaba sumamente feliz por ellos. El sueco no necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado. La reacción del finés había sido más que suficiente para comprender lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Esa misma noche, Magnus y Berwald se encontraron en los pasillos de la cabaña, antes de que cada uno ingresara a su respectiva habitación. Éste último aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con el primero.

—Magnus… —Seguro que luego se lo iba a restregar a la cara, pero no le importaba:—Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho —admitió con toda sinceridad. Nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda del danés.

Éste se sonrojó y sonrió.

—¿Ves que tenía razón desde un principio? —le preguntó antes de apoyarse sobre su hombro:—Y tú que creías que sólo estaba jugando contigo —No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba saborear el momento.

—Supongo… —No podía mentir. Había tenido varias dudas sobre las intenciones del danés y había querido desistir varias veces. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pues no lo había hecho.

—En fin. Creo que en lugar de estar charlando, deberías ir junto a él —Le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse a su dormitorio:—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Berwald respiró profundamente e ingresó a su habitación. Habían juntado las camas para que fuera mucho más cómodo para los dos. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaban completamente a solas, atrajo a Tino hacia su persona, rodeándole las caderas con sus brazos. Aún no podía creer su suerte.

—Te amo, Tino —Suspiró mientras que contemplaba los enormes ojos violetas del otro. El mundo dejaba de girar cuando lo veía. ¿Se podía ser tan feliz? Tino le estaba demostrando que sí.

—Yo también, Berwald —Se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso:—Dejémonos llevar por la noche —le pidió antes de entregarse por completo al sueco.

Éste asintió y apenas los dos se dieron cuenta, estaban tirados sobre la cama, llenándose de besos y caricias, dejando que la luna fuera testigo de su amor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribir.


End file.
